¡Bendita Alice!
by AletwilighterForever
Summary: —Un gusto conocerte—dije plantando la sonrisa fría de un Swan—, ¿Sorprendido de que no sea un monstruo? Escuché a Alice a mi lado jadear sorprendida, Emmett y los chicos reían mientras que el cobrizo se sonrojaba. No era Isabella Dywer quién hablaba sino Isabella Swan quien lo hacía, y sólo cuatro personas los sabíamos. ¡Es un pequeño O.S. basado en un capítulo de Victorius!
1. Chapter 1

ACLARO NO SOY DUEÑA DE CREPÚSCULO, ÉSTE ES UN PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT INSPIRADO EN UN PEQUEÑO CAPÍTULO DE VICTORIUS, LOCA DE FRUSTRACIÓN, SIN EMBARGO, PUEDE QUE APARTIR DE ÉL SE DESARROLLE UNA HISTORIA.

Y AQUÍ ES DONDE USTEDES DICEN: ¿NO HAS ACABADO TUS HISTORIAS Y YA INICIAS OTRA? :O (— _—')

Y YO RESPONDERÉ: NO LO PUEDO EVITAR….AMO ESCRIBIR…XD

 **ROSALIE POV.**

— ¿Cómo que no puedes ir? — Exclamo gritando a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Isabella Dwyer lo prometiste! — me secunda Alice, nuestra reciente mejor amiga.

Bella frente a mí suspira y niega.

— Lo sé y lo siento chicas…pero Charlie me ha dejado a cargo de Irina, le sacarán la muela del juicio y no hay quién la cuide— responde con un sonoro suspiro.

— ¡Pero eres su PRIMA no su hermana o madre! — le vuelve a gritar Alice.

— ¡Y la odias! ¡Y te odia! — señalo lo obvio. Bella suspira y nos ve como si estuviéramos locas. La loca es ella por aceptar cuidar a esa arpía.

— Lo sé…pero no la puedo dejar…le prometí a Charlie que la cuidaría, él tiene que viajar a Roma por un congreso.

— ¡Qué Charlie Dwyer trabaje en el gobierno no significa que deba librarse de su sobrina y cargársela a su hija! Sabías que hoy iríamos al karaoke doki, ¡Quiero que conozcas a mi hermano!

— Lo sé Alice…Y de verdad lo siento…— dice mientras intenta hacerla razonar, en el fondo sé que siente defraudar a Alice, ya que el tema del misterioso hermano de Alice le tiene sin cuidado desde que cuando hablamos por teléfono con ella la llamo fea sin conocerla…si el idiota de Edward supiera que Bella es todo menos fea…vaya sorpresa que se llevaría.

Alice comienza a hacer pucheros y antes de que Bella caiga en alguno se pone de pie, toma su bolso y se despide.

Suspiro, ¿por qué no me sorprende que lo haga?

— ¡Adios chicas! — grita Bella corriendo a su auto.

Unos enormes brazos se envuelven en mi cintura haciéndome girar. Sonrió porque a mi lado ya está mi hermano abrazando a Alice. Giro, y sonrío más cuando veo a Emmett, le veo a los ojos y le beso.

Una vez que termina habla.

— ¿Esa era Bella? — pregunta apuntando el mercedes negro que sale del estacionamiento.

— Lo era, huía de los pucheros de Alice.

Jasper a mi lado ríe mientras abraza a una enojada Alice.

— Isabella Dwyer nunca cambiará. — añade Jazz riendo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que seamos pareja desde hace un año y aún no la conozca oficialmente? — pregunta Emmett — ¿En verdad es tan fea como cree Edward? ¿Un monstruo?

Golpeó su nuca y me alego de él, Alice sale de los brazos de mi hermano y le pisa con sus tacones de aguja a mi lado Emmett grita.

— ¿¡Se volvieron locas o qué!? — grita mientras brinca en un pie.

— ¡Llamaste a bella monstro! — exclama mi amiga pixie.

— ¡Tengo razones! — Se defiende Emmett— Tenemos más de un año conociéndola. ¿Qué otra razón puede haber?

— Bella es todo menos fea o un monstro hermano — nos apoya Jasper— Yo solía estar enamorado de ella cuando teníamos dieciséis. Comenta mientras se rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza, ¿quién lo diría mi hermanito nervioso?

— ¿Qué piensa Alice de eso? — Exclama Edward apareciendo a nuestras espaldas.

— Miren quién llego mi idiota favorito — digo con sorna.

— Mira que nadie le importa lo que pienses rubia de bote… — responde éste. Le ignoró y vuelvo al lado de Emmett.

— Yo lo sé, me lo confesó Jazz en nuestra tercera cita, cuando yo estaba celosa de ella. Responde Alice mientras camina a saludarle.

— Bueno… ¿y de qué me perdí? — Pregunta Cullen— ¿Listos para el karaoke de esta noche? — Sonríe engreídamente como siempre. — ¿Irá nuestro esperpento?

Sin poderlo evitar le cacheteo. Es un idiota, no conoce a mi amiga y ya la juzga el maldito. El soba su mejilla y sigue sonriendo.

Imbécil.

— Su nombre es _Isabella_ — le informa Jasper molesto —, el qué ella no sea un payaso, o monstruo como todas tus novias no la convierte en un esperpento, ni siquiera la conoces — Asegura.

— Y no estoy interesado en conocerla. — Añade mientras comenzamos a caminar rumbo a nuestros autos.

Si no fuera porqué el idiota es el hermano de mi novio y de Alice ahora una de mis mejores amigas ya lo hubiera matado por criticar a mi casi hermana.

— Bueno chicos nos vemos ésta noche en el karaoke doki — se despide Edward antes de subir a su auto.

Y sin más cada quién marcha a su casa.

 **Alice pov.**

— ¡No sabía que Edward trabajaba aquí! — Grita Rose sobre la música mientras lo apunta.

— ¡El dueño es su amigo! — le contesto de vuelta — ¡Se encarga de la música todos los viernes!

— ¡Esto es genial! — exclaman Jazz y Emmett a la vez.

— ¡Buenas noches soy Brandon y seré su camarero ésta noche! ¿Qué van a pedir? — pregunta un chico cerca de los 26.

— Cuatro sodas y dos órdenes de alitas — grita Emmett sobre la música. El chico apunta la orden y se marcha.

— ¡Sean bienvenidos al karaoki doki! — grita mi hermano a través del micrófono. — Ésta noche habrá una competencia de canto, los ganadores ganaran esté maravilloso premio. — Añade mientras sostiene en entre sus mano un trofeo dorado.

Rose y yo sonreímos, ¡esto significa tiempo de canto!

Mientras ambas conversamos un intento de rubia se acerca a mi Jazzi.

— ¿Disculpa perdiste algo? — pregunta no muy amablemente Rose.

— No querida, ¿pero tu si? — pregunta un rubia de bote mientras intenta sentarse en el regazo de Jazzy….maldita…Sin pensarlo dos veces la empujo tomando su lugar, ella cae al suelo y a su lado aparece rápidamente un chica con un cabello rubio fresa, vestida con tacones negros y un short y blusa que dejan más a la vista que un traje de baño. ¡Cielos, por Channel! ¡Éstas chicas nos tienen nada de clase!

— Jess ¿estás bien? — Así que rubia de bote se llama Jess o Jessica.

— ¡Tranquila Lauren estoy bien! — responde "Jess"

La chica, Lauren, me mira mal antes de que mi hermano aparezca a su lado.

— ¿Sucede algo damas?

— No.

— Sí.

Respondemos las tres a la vez.

— No hay nada de qué preocuparse Eddie. — responden chicas de bote a la par. Malditas.

A mis espaldas Jazz, Emmett y Rose sueltan a reír, al oír y ver la mueca de mi hermano.

— ¡Sí, pasa algo Edward! — Grito yo en esta ocasión — ¡Ésta! — Apunto a "Jess" — Estaba coqueteando con Jasper.

— ¡No es cierto! — exclama la tipa. Maldita. — Fue un mal entendido…— dice mientras lo ve.

— Jess tiene razón Alice, fue una confusión. — Dijo mi "hermano" dejándome completamente sorprendida. Se encogió de hombros y giro siendo seguido por el par de zor….señoritas.

¿Quién era ése hombre?

Él no era mi hermano.

¿Quién es éste ser?

— ¿Estás bien cariño? — pregunta Jasper, mientras besa mi mejilla.

— No Jazz, él no es Edward — murmuró —. Él no es mi hermano.

— Él no era así —dice Emmett con una sonrisa triste en labios—, Tanya lo cambio.

— ¿Tanya? — preguntan Jasper y Rose a la par.

Suspiró, es tiempo de que al menos alguien sepa quién fue alguna vez Edward Cullen.

— Su primer, y único amor —Digo con amargura—.

— Ella lo uso, lo engaño, y lo desecho como un trapo viejo, siempre jugo con él—Continua Emmett con un suspiro de cansancio. —, Tanya se acostó con su mejor amigo, y no sólo eso…también tuvo el descaro de negarlo a pesar de que él los vio. Desde entonces él se convirtió en lo que es ahora, un amargado, ve a varias chicas pero nunca han llegado a más. Es lo que es ahora, no tiene vida.

— No siempre fue un idiota — murmuró con una sonrisa —, hace unos días parecía el viejo Edward…pero ahora ya no…sólo fue por un par de días…después desapareció…de nuevo.

— ¿No han hablado con él?

— Lo hemos intentado Rose — respondo con pesar, aun recordando a quien fue un día nuestro hermano, mi mellizo.

— ¡Pero bueno! — grita Emmett sacándome de mis recuerdos. — ¡Hay un concurso de canto y quiero escuchar a mis chicas cantar!

Media hora después de las 5 parejas de concursantes sólo quedamos como finalistas Rosalie y yo al igual que el par de rubias de bote. El par de rubias sube al escenario y comienzan a cantar, si es que se puede llamar cantar a los sonidos que hacen, suenan más como aullidos….o lamentos ese par además de no saber cantar no saben moverse más que como teiboleras…

Cuando el par de rubias acaba de cantar son muy pocas personas las que aplauden, sí, es un hecho, Rose y yo ganaremos, finalmente ambas subimos decidimos cantar give it up.

Sonrió, ese trofeo será nuestro.

Al subir al escenario Edward pone la música mientras nos regala a mí y a Rose una sonrisa. La música comienza a sonar, y en menos de un segundo Rose y yo nos encontramos cantando y bailando.

Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh

You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

 _[Juntas]_  
Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

 _[Juntas]_  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

 _[Juntas]_  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind

(Noooo)

You better believe that I'm here to stay  
(That's right)

Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)

 _[Juntas]_  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

 _[Juntas]_  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

 _[Juntas:]_  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
If you are my baby  
Then I'll make you crazy tonight

 _[Juntas:]_  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

 _[Juntas]_  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!

Al terminar de cantar lo aplausos no se hacen esperar.

— ¡Es momento de escoger al ganador! — grita quién supongo es el dueño, un hombre algo bajito con un enorme vientre, Rose y yo sonreímos, sabemos lo que sigue. — Lo he pensado y el grupo ganador es el de Lauren Mallory y mi adorada hija Jessica.

No puedo creer lo que he escuchado. Han ganado ellas.

— Gracias por éste premio "papi"— Dice la resbalosa.

— ¡Eso es trampa! — grita Rosalie a mi lado.

— ¡Queremos la revancha! — gritó en esta ocasión— ¡Qué el público escoja!

— ¡Acepta que has perdido mocosa! — dice el señor panzón. Y sin pensarlo me lanzó contra él, pero antes de llegar unos brazos me sostienen.

— ¡Suéltame Edward! — gritó mientras intento zafarme de él, como es de esperar no lo hace y me saca del karaoke, sé que los chicos vienen detrás de nosotros.

— ¡Acepta que perdieron Alice! — Exclama gritando mientras yo intento encontrar su rostro a través de la oscuridad que nos rodea.

— ¡Eso es trampa y lo sabes! — le reclamo mientras Jasper aparece a mi lado.

— O tal vez tú no tienes talento y sientes envidia— dice sorprendiéndome. Lo último que escuchó es a Rosalie gritarle "idiota" mientras él entra de nuevo al Pub.

Garantizo, qué esto no se quedará así, esas aprenderán a no meterse con Alice Cullen, ya que, lo pagarán caro, y sin más un plan se forma en mi mente rápidamente.

— Rose — la llamo dulcemente—. ¿Irina la prima de Bellita de verdad es un dolor de culo?

— El peor que te puedas encontrar — responde Jasper dejándome anonada.

— Bueno, parece que es tiempo de hacerle una visita a Irina. Lorena y Yesenia conocerán la venganza Cullen. Frente a mí veo a Emmett tragar, tiene una ligera idea de lo que esto será.

 **BELLA POV.**

— ¡Irina Swan! ¡Ven aquí se una maldita vez! — le grito a mi adorada primita, odio que Charlie me haya dejado el lidiar sola con ella. ¿Quién diría qué estaría como loca por una simple muela?

— ¡No quero! —grita como niña pequeña, mientras intento mojar sus algodones con agua anestesia. Tal vez pueda dejarla sola e ir al karaoke con los chicos, sin embargo no quiero que vuelva a quemar la casa. — ¡Eres mala!

— Yo no soy la que rompió la Barbie favorita de alguien más— respondo mientras intento controlarla, y recuerdo como termino mi Barbie malibú cuando tenía ocho.

Media hora después Irina se encuentra finalmente dormida en el desayunador, con pies y manos atadas.

— ¿Por qué no hice esto desde un principio? Hubiera conseguido dormir anoche— murmuró mientras veo el reloj marcar la 3 pm.

Había pasado más de doce horas intentando controlarla, necesitaba un descanso…y una ducha, mi ropa estaba completamente arrugada y mi cabello revuelto ¿por qué a mí? Nunca pensé que pasar una noche en el karaoke sería más tentadora que pasarla en casa. Bueno, al menos podía seguir evitando al idiota que tenía por hermano Alice…me había llamado monstruo, y a pesar de no ser una completa belleza de verdad me había dolido. _"Es un idiota con un maní en lugar de cerebro"_ —decía Rose todo el tiempo.

— ¡ISABELLA ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! — grita la voz de Rosalie desde el otro lado. Suspirando me pongo de pie y avanzo hasta la puerta dando lugar a que pase Rose hecha una furia, detrás de ella viene Alice imitándola y un Jasper con cara de disculpa, y finalmente aparece un chico del tamaño de un ropero.

— Hola, soy Emmett — dice el chico ropero antes de abrazarme y elevarme. Grito sin poderlo evitar, así que éste extraño es el novio de Rose.

— ¡Emmett bájala! — gritan a mis amigas, les agradezco cuando él me baja.

— ¡Wahooo! — Exclama viéndome de pies a cabeza— ¡No eres un monstruo, y eres pequeña! ¡Me gustas!

— Eh….¿gracias? — murmuró confundida.

— Emmett la cocina está al fondo — dice Jasper, y "Emmett le sigue"

— ¿Qué hacen aquí chicas? — pregunto mientras Rose me da un bote de helado de galleta, mi favorito. Me siento en el sofá y lo abro lentamente, prueba de que estoy cansada.

— Buenooo….

— ¿Quién es la loca amordazada en tu desayunador? — pregunta Emmett entrando a la sala con una enorme bolsa de chips.

— Es Irina — responde éste mientras bebe una lata de doctor pepper.

— ¿Vinieron solamente a asaltar mi cocina? ¿Acaso mi madrina no los alimenta bien?—pregunto a Jasper mientras lo veo entregar un par de kitkat a Rose y Alice así cómo twinkies.

— Tuvimos un problema anoche en el karaoke….— comienza Alice. Ignorándome completamente — un par de rubias de bote nos ganaron en una competencia de canto gracias a que su padre es el dueño.

— Son un asco cantando. — añade Jasper para mi sorpresa.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer….? — pregunto mientras como mi helado.

— Desafiarlas por nosotras. — Suelto mi cuchara. ¿Bien qué?

— Alice….

— Nada de Alice, Bella ¿por favor? — dice con un puchero, ya debería saber que no funcionan, pero a pesar de ello lo intenta. — Conseguiré alguien que cuide a Irina.

— Acepto.

Sí, me compró con eso. Además necesitaba una ducha.

— Bueno, está hecho ve a darte una ducha escogeré tu ropa y llamaré a alguien. — termina de ordenarme mientras me jala del sofá y avienta hacia a las escaleras literalmente.

 **Rosalie Pov**

— ¿Quién se hará cargo del demonio qué es Irina? — le pregunto a Alice, es un hecho que yo no ayudaré a cuidarla.

— Eso es fácil querida Rose — responde Alice asustándome—, Emmett y yo tenemos un primo que nos debe unos cuantos favores…y es momento de una pequeña venganza.

— Alice — la llama mi osito con una sonrisa en labios—… ¿hablas de Laurent?

— Así es hermanito.

— ¿Quién es Laurent? — pregunto confundida por su intercambio misterioso.

— Nuestro primo adoptivo, el será el cuidador perfecto. — termina añadiendo con una sonrisa perversa.

— ¿Por qué debo de vestir sobre mi ropa como un mendigo? — pregunta Bella mientras observa fijamente la ropa que Alice y yo hemos escogido.

— Eso es fácil querida Bellita debajo de eso — Dice Alice mientras apunta su ropa.

Un par de jeans oscuros tubo en compañía de una blusa oro oscuro que deja medio hombro al descubierto, en compañía de un par de botines del mismo color de la blusa sin taco, la hacían ver perfecta para una fiesta de baile. Sin embargo, necesitábamos que el par de rubias de bote la escogieran. — Usarás esto porque queremos que el par de rubias de bote no te vean como competencia.

— De acuerdo, ¿así ellas pensarán qué no soy competencia? — pregunto Bella mientras abrochaba los botones de un horroroso suéter beige por lo menos tres tallas más grande que ella.

— Así es — respondí en esta ocasión—, es claro que ellas no escogerán a alguien linda sino, a alguien que no represente competencia. — termine con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba un gorro gris con una peluca despeinada.

— De acuerdo chicas, quedamos a mano con que alguien me libre de Irina.

— No te preocupes Bella ya está arreglado — añadió Alice con una sonrisa perversa en labios.

— Bien. ¿Qué les parece? — pregunto Bella una vez que ya tenía puesta la peluca, el suéter horroroso, una nariz falsa y verruga pegada y un par de gafas de botella.

— ¡Te ves horrenda! ¡Eso es fantástico! — exclamo con un grito Alice. Y era verdad, se veía perfecta para nuestro cometido.

— ¡Bien! ¡Es hora de irnos! — exclame cuando el timbre sonó. Alice, Bella y yo bajamos las escaleras, como era de esperar Bella hasta el último, no deseaba ser vista aún.

— Rosie, bebe, ¿dónde está Belly-….? ¡¿Quién demonios dejo entrar a Betty la fea?! — Exclamo Emmett dirigiéndose a Bella.

Le vi mal. ¿Quién se creía para llamar a mi amiga fea? Golpee su nuca.

— Idiota es Bella — dijo Alice en defensa. Emmett rasco su nuca y la vio más de cerca, Bella sólo rio—, es como pensamos ganar a las rubias de bote.

— Chicas son un par de genios. — Dijo Jasper entrando a la sala en compañía de un hombre afroamericano con largas rastras.

— Bien Alice, ¿qué tengo que hacer? — llamo a Alice mientras nos ignoraba al resto.

— Hola a ti también Laurent — respondió está de mala gana.

Sonreí a pesar de su falta de modales, él era quién se haría cargo de Irina….así que pronto lo pagaría.

— Como sea… ¿dónde está la borracha?

— Ahí…— Alice lo guio al sofá mientras le daba las indicaciones sobre el cuidado de Irina.

— Te ves perfecta Bella. — dijo Jasper con una sonrisa mientras pasaba un brazos sobre sus hombros y la guiaba a la salida.

— ¡Volveremos a las tres! — gritó Alice sobre su hombro, antes de cerrar la puerta vi como Laurent buscaba la manera de poner a Irina de pie, no pude evitar reír, buena suerte con eso.

Al llegar al karaoke dejamos que Bella entrara primero con un libro de matemáticas en sus manos –cortesía de Alice– debíamos evitar que fuéramos vistas con ella si queríamos engañar a ese par de rubias de bote.

Al entrar nos sentamos en una mesa cerca del escenario y localice rápidamente a Bella, estaba en un esquina, perfecto justo como lo habíamos planeado.

— ¿Qué hacen de nuevo aquí? — pregunto la chica de pelo chillón. Laura, creo que es su nombre — Mira Jess, no saben perder… — murmuró con una risa.

— Queremos la revancha — Dijo Alice firmemente, a la par que ignoraba su comentario.

"Jess" Comenzó a reír antes de responder.

— ¿Por qué no se las damos Lauren? Espera…— fingió pensar un segundo— Han sido vetadas del karaoke por mi papi.

— No cantaremos nosotras…— digo seriamente— ustedes escojan a quién lo hará por nosotras…

—…y que el público decida quienes son las mejores ¿Qué dicen? — completo Alice por mí.

— Si ganamos de nuevo ¿Qué? — pregunto "Jess".

— Podrás salir con mi hermano — garanticé, a mi lado sentí a Alice tensarse — es el rubio contra el cual te frotaste ayer.

— ¿Qué hay del grandote? — pregunto Laura.

— También podrás. — respondió Alice por mí

Touché enana.

— Y si nosotras ganamos ustedes limpiaran nuestras casas durante tres meses, y harán lo que les ordenemos —Ellas asintieron solamente, riendo—. Bueno escojan. — dije firmemente.

Jess y Laura evaluaron el local hasta que se encontraron con nuestro objetivo: Bella. Ambas se sonrieron antes de señalarla.

— Será ella — Laura la señalo, evite la sonrisa de mis labios, y fingí temor al girarme a verla.

— Ella no— dije con decisión.

— Ustedes dijeron "quién nosotras deseáramos" — repitió mis palabras la niña de papi.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí damas? — preguntó Edward mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de ambas.

— Éstas chicas no saben perder cariño —dijo Laura, Edward enarco una ceja mientras nos veía a Alice y a mí—, nos han retado. Nosotras escogemos quien cante contra nosotras, y el público decide.

Edward asintió y sonrió.

— ¿Y quién es la desafortunada? — dijo medio burlón.

— Esa — Alice apunto con fingido desprecio a dónde estaba nuestra amiga disfrazada.

Edward al verla se soltó a reír, pobre idiota. Se llevaría una buena sorpresa.

— ¡HEY! ¡BETTY LA FEA VEN AQUÍ! — Grito Jess.

Bella se acercó tropezando con sus propios pies, con la vista en el piso; cuando Edward y las rubias de bote fueron capaces de verla de cerca se soltaron a reír.

— Vas a cantar. — dijo Edward riendo.

— ¿Yo? — dijo Bella fingiendo una voz gangosa, esto provoco la risa del par de hienas un rostro serio que nunca había visto en Edward, sólo duró unos segundos antes de que volviera a reír como loco.

— Sí tú. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Loretta San Quintin

Éste nombre incremento las risas, Bella era una gran actriz después de todo.

— Bueno, vamos esperpento. Sube al escenario. — Dijo Jess mientras la guiaba.

Alice y yo nos sentamos con los chicos frente al escenario mientras veíamos a nuestra amiga subir al escenario. Edward camino hasta su posición de Dj y procedió a anunciar a Bella.

— Han caído — murmuró Jasper con una sonrisa en labios.

— Lo han hecho. — respondimos Alice y yo a la par.

— Incluso Edward está completamente engañado— añadió Alice.

— Se llevará una gran sorpresa — dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ésta noche público ustedes serán los jueces! — gritó Edward a través del micrófono — ¡Ésta chica desafiará en una competencias a nuestras ya ganadoras Lauren y Jessica! ¡Escojan a la mejor!

Sonreí, esto sería interesante.

 **Bella Pov.**

— Di tu nombre al público — dijo el chico cobrizo, el mismo que se había reído de mí.

— Loretta San Quintin —el nombre provoco las risas de todos.

— Bien Loretta, ¿qué vas a cantar? — preguntó con la burla en sus ojos mientras sonreía.

— Freak the freak out— respondí rápidamente

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó mientras la sonrisa caía de sus labios.

— ¡Sí ya ponla! — medio grité.

— ¡Bien aquí tenemos a Loretta San Quintin con Freak the freak out!

Are you listenin'?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door  
Is it less, Is it more

La música comenzó a sonar y con ella yo a cantar, gire a los lados y como esperaba, todos se veían asombrados, incluso la mirada del cobrizo era graciosa, mire al frente sólo para llevarme la sorpresa de ver a Jacob, mi primo, en la multitud, sonreía como el gato de Alice in wonderland, me había reconocido.

When you tell me to beware  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is there something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go

Comencé a señalar a los lados, fingiendo señalar personas.

Noddin' your head  
Don't hear a word I said.  
I can't communicate. When you wait.  
Don't relate.

Al llegar a esta parte comencé a quitarme la peluca, la avente a los lados revelando mi verdadero cabello, el suéter no tardó en hacerle compañía, dejando por último la nariz y falsa verruga siendo arrojadas al piso en compañía de las gafas.

I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me can you hear me? (hear me? can you hear me?

Giré a los lados y pude ver la boca del chico cobrizo caer completamente abierta, mientras se frotaba los ojos, como si no creyera lo que veía, sonreí y le guiñé. Tomé el micrófono y seguí cantando mientras subía a Alice y Rose al escenario, ambas lo hicieron y siguieron cantando conmigo.

I'm so sick of it.  
Your attention deficit.  
Never listen  
You never listen  
I'm so sick of it.  
So I'll throw another fit.  
Never listen  
You never listen

Baile por el escenario mientras me acercaba al par de rubias de bote, como Alice y Rose las llamaban, y brinque a su mesa haciendo que una soda cayera en la chica llamada Jessica, seguí caminando por la barra y las mesas con la ayuda de varios chicos.

I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the freak out.  
Hey!

Woah-woah-woah-woah.

Patience runnin' thin, runnin' thin  
Come again  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks, does it heal?  
Open up your ear  
Why do you think I am here?  
Keep me in the dark  
Are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me?  
Gotta know, Gotta know  
What am I gonna do?  
'Cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me, can you hear me? (hear me, can you hear me? 

Seguí cantando y moviéndome libremente, hasta que finalmente llegue de regreso al escenario, el chico cobrizo me tendió la mano con una sonrisa coqueta y negué, justo cuando comencé a cantarle la siguiente parte de la canción, sólo para él.

I'm so sick of it  
Your attention defecit  
Never listen  
You never listen 

Me aleje mientras veía el rostro del chico cobrizo sorprendido, no amigo no iba a funcionar, seguí moviéndome hasta llegar a Jake, lo dejaría con mis amigos y luego volvería.

I'm so sick of it  
So I'll throw another fit  
Never listen  
You never listen

I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the freak out!  
Hey!

Finalmente Jacob me ayudo a subir al escenario, y termine la canción lanzándome de rodillas al piso. 

Al terminar de cantar todos aplaudieron, me puse de pie y vi cómo el chico del DJ hablaba.

— ¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Aplausos para Lauren y Jessica! — un par de personas aplaudieron.

— ¡Para Loretta! — Gritó Jacob tomando el micrófono del chico. Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar, había ganado.

— ¿Así que Loretta eh? — dijo Jake mientras me abrazaba, y nos dirigía a la mesa de los chicos.

— ¡Eso fue genial Bella! — dijo Emmett mientras me abrazaba.

— Es Bueno verte de Nuevo Jake. — Escuche decir a Jasper mientras abrazaba a Jake.

— ¡Nos engañaron! — apunto una de la rubias llegando a nosotros seguida del chico cobrizo y la otra rubia.

— Demuéstralo — la rete sonriente—. Tú me retaste a cantar por ellas, nunca hubo especificaciones en cuanto como debía ser la persona o vestir ésta. — apunté el hecho obvio, tenía sus ventajas el ser hija de uno de los mejores abogados y economistas del país, con Charlie Swan aprendías a encontrar siempre una clausula en los contratos.

— Además, no te preocupes cariño — dijo Rose con sorna—, basta con que se presenten mañana se presenten a las 11 en ésta dirección—. Termino por añadir mientras le entregaba un papel con su dirección.

— ¡No lleguen tarden! — gritó esta vez Jake riendo, el par de rubias se retiraron dejando sólo al chico cobrizo.

— Oye, Loret….

— ¡Gracias Bella! — Gritaron Rose y Alice mientras se lanzaban a abrazarme y mostraban el trofeo, cortando a la vez al chico cobrizo de lo que deseará decir.

— ¿Bella? — pregunto el chico confundido.

— Sí, Edward Bella. _Esa_ Bella. — respondió Alice rodando los ojos. ¿Edward? ¿Él era ese Edward? ¿El mellizo?

— Isabella Dywer. — Le dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo al usar mi apellido personal, jamás el público. Solamente él, Rosalie y Jake eran los únicos presentes que lo conocían, nadie más lo hacía

— ¿Qué pasa Cullen, el gato te comió la lengua? — pregunto Rose riendo.

Me gire a verle.

— Un gusto conocerte — dije plantando la sonrisa fría de un Swan—, ¿Sorprendido de que no sea un monstruo?

Escuché a Alice a mi lado jadear sorprendida, nunca me había escuchado portarme así con nadie, Emmett sólo rio, mientras que Rosalie, Jasper y Jake sólo me vieron, ellos habían visto la actitud Swan antes, esa que sólo estaba diseñada para personas superficiales y falsas.

El chico cobrizo, Edward, se ruborizo completamente.

— Yo lo siento…nunca quise decir eso…— dijo mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Asentí solamente, ambos sabíamos lo que él pensaba de mí incluso antes de conocerme, yo lo había escuchado.

— ¿Crees qué podamos empezar de nuevo? — preguntó casi con temor.

Suspiré con pesadez, yo era la menos indicada para dar una segunda oportunidad. ¿Así que por qué no?

— Isabella Dywer — dije extendiendo mi mano—. Alías, monstruo y alías Loretta San Quintinn —. Añadí con una sonrisa.

Él me vio aún apenado, sin embargo sonrió antes de tomarla causando una corriente eléctrica.

— Edward Cullen — dijo con una sonrisa mientras llevaba mi mano a sus labios, tomándome completamente por sorpresa besando el dorso, al sentir sus labios en mi piel la corriente me recorrió por completo. — Alías un chico arrepentido, alías, un idiota.

Sonreí, puede que el chico cambie con el tiempo.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — preguntó Emmett a Jake mientras éste se sentaba a su lado, Jake enarco un ceja y paso su brazo por mis hombros y los de Rose.

— ¿Es enserio? — preguntó mientras me veía engreídamente. Sonreí, Jake nunca cambiaría, esperaba que todo mundo lo reconociera siempre.

— ¿Qué te parece _chucho_?No eres muy conocido. — dijo Rose riendo.

— Bueno, al menos lo soy más que tú, Barbie. —le respondió causando que Rosalie, Jasper y yo riéramos.

— Muy bien ¿De qué me perdí? — preguntó Edward confundido mientras veía mal a Jake. — ¿Desde cuándo Rosalie no golpea a alguien por llamarla Barbie? ¿Alice? ¿Em? — preguntó haciendo alusión a sus hermanos.

Alice negó, claro ella esperaba la misma reacción de Rose, ella odiaba ser llamada Barbie, la diferencia era que Jake era el único que contaba con ese privilegio.

— ¿Rose? Amor, ¿te sientes bien? — pregunto Emmett posando sus manos en su rostro. Rosalie rio más y Emmett acerco su bebida a sus labios probándola y negando a la vez.

— ¿De verdad no saben quién soy? — preguntó Jake engreídamente.

Edward, Alice y Emmett lo analizaron detenidamente, esté ultimo negó al igual que Edward, mientras que en el rostro del duende se formó una sonrisa, y como era de esperar, comenzó a chillar como loca.

— ¡Eres…! ¡Eres….!— Jake asintió mientras que Alice se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarle.

— Alice ¿puedes compartir información? — preguntó Edward molesto mientras que aún veía mal a Jake.

Alice suspiró con cansancio antes de responder.

— Es Jacob Black, ¡uno de los modelos de Calvin Klein! — dijo en pequeños gritos mientras lo abrazaba — Espera…¿No deberías de estar en Italia? — preguntó Alice aún sorprendida.

— Volví hace dos semana, así que fui a la casa de Bells de visita…pero un tipo afroamericano me dijo que no se encontraba así como también me dijo dónde encontrarla cuando una rubia loca intento lanzarse a mí — dijo con temor, así era Irina, no le importaba que fuéramos familia, si le era permitido cometería incesto.

— ¿Espera que hacías en la casa de Bella? — preguntó Edward sorprendiéndonos a todos mientras que a la vez se ruborizaba.

Enarque una ceja, ¿de dónde venía eso?

— ¡NO! — Volvió exclamar Alice asustándonos a todos, mientras veía de Jake a mí antes de señalarme — ¡ISABELLA DYWER! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUÉ TENÍAS NOVIO!

Ésta vez no me pude contener y en compañía de Jake, Rose y Jasper soltamos a reír. ¿Jake y yo? No, éramos como hermanos, además de familia cabe destacar.

— ¿Qué están gracioso? — preguntó Edward malhumorado.

— Amigo — dijo Jake todavía riendo—, eso sería incesto.

— ¿Incesto? — preguntó esta vez Emmett.

— Sí, Jacob y yo somos primos. — respondí una vez que fui capaz de controlarme.

— Eso es… ¡genial! — dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Vaya, era verdad que el chico quería empezar desde cero, además de que actuaba un poco raro, los chicos se dedicaron a verle de manera extraña mientras que Jake y yo los veíamos sin comprender.

— Espera….Si ustedes son primos —comenzó Alice mientras analizaba la información—, y eres Jacob Black…significa que Billy Black es tu padre. ¡Oh, Cielos! ¡¿Eres el hijo de un ex cantante del rock?!

— ¿Ella te llamo Dywer? — pregunto Jake intentando cambiar el tema.

— ¡Bebidas! ¿Quién quiere bebidas? — preguntó Rose mientras tomaba la orden que traía el camarero para nosotras, salvándome de un graaaaaan problema.

 **Edward Pov.**

Bendita seas Alice por traerla aquí, le debía a mi hermana un buen regalo de cumpleaños o al menos una salida al centro comercial.

Mi castaña, la chica que me había robado el corazón hace apenas unos días estaba aquí, ella era la famosa amiga de Alice. La misma chica que me había robado el corazón desde hace seis meses…y ahora, ella estaba aquí y la volvía a ver, había sido un idiota al no aceptar conocerla antes, ella era la chica que me hacía creer de nuevo en el amor…la chica que con su dulzura y torpeza me hacía quererle cada vez más. Y ahora, tenía la oportunidad de conocerla y enamorarla. Esta era una oportunidad que no dejaría libre.

— Isabella Dywer eres mía—. Murmure mientras elevaba mi bebida y brindaba con él resto, mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, ella sonrió, y yo le sonreí de vuelta antes de dar el primer sorbo a mi bebida.

Ella era mía como yo suyo.

 _ **¡Taaaaaaada! Bueno chicos éste es un pequeño O.S, espero que les guste, y no sólo eso, sino que también espero sus RR, si desean que se convierta en una historia hacérmelo saber, nos leemos pronto….posiblemente en ¡BW! Recuerden…estamos en últimos capítulos.**_

 _ **Atentamente: A.A.S.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella Pov**

 ** _Phoenix, Arizona 2003_**

— Luces preciosa cariño —dice mamá mientras acaricia mi cabello—, es momento de ir. Le sonrío a mamá, me encanta el vestido que ha escogido para mí, es rosa con lunares blancos, también me gusta la trenza que me ha hecho, es muy bonita.

— ¡Izzy! ¡Estás hermosa! —exclama mi madrina Lilian al verme mientras me abraza.

— Estás muy bonita madrina —digo en respuesta mientras le abrazo— ¿Dónde están Lie y Jazz?

Mi madrina los señala mientras corro a ellos, Rosalie se ve muy bonita, su vestido es gris y resalta sus ojos, su cabello está en con una diadema y sus zapatos son como los míos, zapatillas de charol, bailaremos juntas toda la noche, finalmente nos consideran grandes para estar en las fiestas. Atrás de Rosalie está Jasper se ve chistoso porque se quiere quitar la pajarita que mi padrino le ha puesto. Rio ante ello, se ve muy gracioso, nunca cambiará.

— Sabes Alec es muy guapo…—le digo a Lie mientras lo veo con Jane, su hermana, ambos están con Aro. Un socio de papá— ¿Crees que le guste?

— No sé Izzy. ¿Ya viste a Félix? —lo veo es más alto que Alec— También es guapo. ¿Crees que le guste?

 ** _Italia, Volterra 2004_**

— ¡Lie! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Alec y yo somos novios — le cuento a mi amiga con una sonrisa.

— ¡Félix también me ha pedido ser su novia! — Grita emocionada, ambas reímos y brincamos juntas. Nuestros sueños se han vuelto realidad.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayan organizado una fiesta para nosotras! —Exclamó emocionada mientras mi amiga y yo avanzamos por el salón, hace medio años habíamos mudado a Volterra y ahora compartíamos clases con los Vulturi, nuestros actuales novios, la vida era maravillosa.

— ¿Estás lista? —pregunta Rosalie mientras abre la puerta del salón. Asiento mientras la abre, nos tomamos de la mano al entrar justo cuando avanzamos una gran cantidad de agua cae sobre nosotras. A nuestro al rededor se escuchan risas y cámaras.

Sin importarme las cámaras y las risas avanzó hasta Alec en la enorme mesa hay un pastel, bueno, espero que le guste el pastel, sin importarme tomo el pastel y lo arrojo en su rostro y el de Félix.

Mamá tenía razón, nada en nuestro mundo es real, todo es falso. Debía de haberlo sabido antes. Con decisión salgo de la habitación con Rosalie riendo a mis espaldas.

A partir de ahora se había acabado la Isabella tonta, mamá tenía razón al igual que papá, los sentimientos por alguien más te vuelven débil. Nunca crees lazos demasiados fuerte ya que ellos te destruirán tarde o temprano.

 ** _Londres, Inglaterra 2008._**

— Eres una Swan cariño. Y eres hermosa, siempre debes de estar orgullosa de ello, has nacido para triunfar. —Dice papá antes de dejar mi cuarto.

Papá ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo de antes, cuando tenía trece años él, mamá y yo solíamos pasar las vacaciones juntos, pero eso fue antes de que ella muriera, entonces todo cambio, hace dos años René Swan la aclamada ex modelo había muerto por cáncer, y desde entonces papá había cambiado, ya no era el mismo. Ahora solo vivía para el trabajo, al morir mamá se había llevado el corazón de papá con ella.

— Luces hermosa cariño —dice mi madrina Lilian mientras me abraza—. René estaría orgullosa de ti.

Le sonrió en respuesta y me veo al espejo, mi reflejo me devuelve la mirada. Todo lo que veo es una chica de dieciséis años de cabellera rubia rojiza — _un color casi zanahoria_ —pienso con amargura.

La chica viste un vestido rosa palo a medio muslo y de manga larga, altas zapatillas adornan sus pies, mientras delicadas y discretas joyas sus muñecas y cuello. La veo a los ojos, unos ojos miel me devuelven la mirada.

— ¡Isa luces hermosa! —exclama Rosalie con una sonrisa al entrar a mi habitación. Le regreso el cumplido al verla vestir un vestido jumper camel a medio muslo con altas zapatillas a juego, su rubia cabellera está recogida en una alta cola de caballo lisa al igual que la mía.

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —pregunta Jasper, el gemelo de mi amiga, al entrar a mi habitación, a sus espaldas viene mi padrino Ethan, ambos se quedan parados analizándonos. —Esta noche tendré que apartar a varios buitres de mis chicas…—murmura mi amigo mientras nos abraza y elogia a Rosalie y a mí.

En grupo bajamos a la recepción, ahí ya ha comenzado la fiesta, no es sorprendente la cantidad de personas que acuden a las fiestas de Charlie Swan, el secretario de defensa de los Estados Unidos.

— ¿Nunca te cansas? —pregunta Rosalie mientras da un sorbo a su golpe de regent, una característica bebida de Londres.

— Más de lo que puedas imaginar amiga —respondo mientras imito su acción, el sabor quema rápidamente en mi garganta —. Siempre tenemos que estar en fiestas…gracias por acompañarme.

— Sabes que lo hubiera hecho incluso sin que me lo pidieras, vamos Izzy… ¿Quién se perdería la oportunidad de viajar a Londres y reunirte con emblemas famosos? En especial con Charlie Swan. No siempre puedes presumir que él es el padre de tu mejor amiga.

Rio ante su chiste, agradezco que intente mejorar mi humor, ella sabe lo que para mí significa el ser Isabella Swan y no Isabella Dywer como desearía serlo siempre.

— Señor Swan señor Hale, ¿podemos tomar una foto con ambas familias? —Escucho a mis espaldas a un periodista llamar a papá y a mi padrino.

Suspiro con pesadez, a mi lado Rosalie me da una mirada comprensiva.

— Ha llegado el momento de actuar. —murmura junto a mí.

Papá aparece frente a mí con una sonrisa y una mirada de disculpa en sus ojos, Rosalie y yo lo seguimos al patio donde el periodista tomara la foto para su artículo que probablemente aparecerá en algún periódico de alta estima como _The sun_ o alguna revista como _Elle_ o _Vogue._

Jasper y Rosalie se sitúan a los extremos de sus padres mientras que yo me ubico al lado de papá como lo hago desde que tenía seis cuando él y mamá posaban con gusto para las revistas, siempre era así. Lo hacíamos por el trabajo de papá.

— Gracias señores. —dice el chico al ver que han llamado a mi padrino y papá, es momento que se reúnan con el ministro de Londres.

— ¿Puedo tomarles una foto a ustedes solos? —pregunta el joven periodista mientras nos señala a mis amigos y a mí. Los tres asentimos.

Jasper se posiciona rápidamente en entre nosotras y nos abraza, es momento de posar para las revistas, y así sigue parte de la noche. El chico nos toma fotos a Rosalie y a mí juntas, hemos sido declaradas las mejores amigas casi hermanas ante la _société_ _pariesiene_ hace una semana en París, y tal parece que será de nuevo está vez en Londres.

— _¡Mi preciosa Isa!_ — Exclama una voz con acento italiano. Ruedo los ojos Rosalie a mi lado bufa molesta. — _¡Luces tan hermosa como siempre!_

— Alec —Digo mientras una hipócrita sonrisa se expande por mi rostro—. ¡Es un gusto volver a verte!

Añado mientras beso sus mejillas.

— ¡Isa, Lie! ¡Me alegro de verlas de nuevo! —Exclama Jane la hermana de Alec mientras nos saluda.

— Jane querida, ¡es gusto verte de nuevo! —responde Rosalie con una falsa sonrisa.

— ¡No puedo creer lo maravillosas que se ven! —Añade con una sonrisa Alec— las he visto en la portada de Elle hace un mes, son la sensación chicas, Isa y Lie. Las hijas de los más aclamados hombres de negocios.

Así funciona esto, así es la vida.

 ** _Actualidad, Universidad de Seattle 2011_**

— No sabes cómo me alegro de que estés aquí Jake. —le digo a mi primo mientras juntos reímos.

— A mí me alegra más Isa…—su sonrisa cae al ver mi rostro cambiar y más al observar mi actual castaña casi pelirroja cabellera, hace mucho que deje de ser Isa.

Isa, o Izzy Swan pertenecían a la vida frívola en la que crecí, ella y Lie Hale se habían quedado en Europa, al mudarnos a Estados Unidos Rosalie y yo habíamos cambiado nuestros sobre nombres con la esperanza de olvidar un poco del mundo en el cuál había crecido, para Jacob era fácil estar dentro, para nosotras era inhumano.

— ¿Sabes? Estudiaré mecánica industrial aquí… ¿Qué te parece? — pregunta Jacob mientras intenta cambiar el tema.

Sonrío ante su intento de quererme hacer sentir mejor, Jake era como un hermano para mí. Y nunca lo cambiaría por nada.

— ¿Dejarás las pasarelas? —pregunta Alice apareciendo con el resto de nuestros amigos tras ella, sólo que esta vez con alguien extra.

¿Qué hacía Edward con ellos?

Y lo más importante: ¿Cuánto habían escuchado?

La sonrisa tranquila de Rose me dijo que todo estaba bien, suspire aliviada.

— No tengo trabajo hasta dentro de seis meses más…así que aprovecharé para pasar tiempo con mi vieja familia. —Responde Jake después de saludar al resto de los chicos.

— ¿Hablas solo de Bella, no? —pregunta Edward mientras se sienta a mi lado.

— Nop, también de los padrinos de ésta y su padre. Por cierto chicos —dice dirigiéndose a Rose y Jazz—, ¿me puedo pasar más tarde a visitar a Ethan y Lilian?

Ellos asienten con una sonrisa, es como sí el pasado volviera y nos juntáramos los cuatro de nuevo.

— ¿Cuándo podremos conocer a nuestros suegros? —pregunta Emmett mientras se señala a él y a Alice

— ¿Sus padres?

Pregunta Edward causando que la pregunta de Emmett quede en el aire y Jake ruede los ojos antes darme la mirada de: ¿Es qué no saben nada de ti o qué?

Suspiro y le ahorro el responder.

— Ethan y Lilian son mis padrinos, prácticamente Rose, Jasper y yo crecimos juntos, nuestro padres compartían trabajo y además eran buenos amigos. — respondo mientras como un twinkie.

Son tan deliciosos.

— ¿Cómo es que no sabía eso? — pregunta Edward sorprendido, antes de que pueda responder Rose ya lo ha hecho.

— Te has unido al grupo hace apenas una semana, además no es algo de lo que hablemos mucho.

— ¡Bah! —Se mofa Jake— Si los hubieras conocido antes…estos chicos eran una locura, en especial carrot*, ella siempre ha amado el molestar a Charlie.

— ¿Carrot?

¿Por qué Edward tiene que ser tan, pero tan curioso?

— Así llamo a Bel, es por su cabello —Edward frunce el ceño sin comprender.

Y es ahí cuando Emmett y Alice estallan en carcajadas.

¡Vaya! ¡Gracias Jacob!

— ¿Y cuándo vuelve Charlie de Roma? —pregunta Rose desviando el tema—. Me gustaría saludar a mi padrino, hace meses que no le veo.

Gracias Rose.

— Esta tarde —digo con un suspiro aliviado—. Estoy segura de que él estará encantado de verles, solo que vuelve con amigos y una recepción. —Termino con una mueca.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Rose vuelven fríos al igual que los de Jasper y Jake.

— ¿Se ha pasado por Volterra? —pregunta Jasper con una mueca.

— Oh, sí, los gemelos vendrán de vacaciones. ¡Yuju! —Celebro con amargura.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe con Meg? —pregunta Rose ignorando al resto, dejando esto solo entre ella, Jasper y yo.

— Y han vuelto…—murmura Jake mientras da un sorbo a su soda, los chicos y yo le ignoramos al igual que a los Cullen que nos ven confundidos.

— Sí, iremos con ella y después si quieres pasaremos con George. ¿Jasper quieres acompañarnos más tarde con Heidi? — pregunto mientras le veo a los ojos.

— Claro, ¿a qué hora debemos de estar listos? —pregunta mientras desacomoda su cabello nerviosamente.

— A las 8:00 p.m. será el mismo lugar de siempre, prepárate para los italia…—el sonido de un claxon me corta, giró y ahí está Seth, el chofer y guardaespaldas de papá. Y es que Charlie Swan quería estar seguro de que su hija estaría lista, no quería que perdiera el tiempo manejando ni nada por el estilo.

¿Pero era necesario que mandara la limosina?

¿Qué pensaba que estábamos en Londres o qué?

Jake se gira y saluda Seth con una sonrisa.

— Tal parece que el papito ha mandado a por su princesa —dice en son de burla Jake.

— Me voy —digo en modo de despedida mientras ignoro las miradas curiosas de los Cullen —Nos vemos luego chicos.

— Espera Bella —me detiene Rose antes de girarse de nuevo a Jake—, ¿Quieres conducir mi M3 a casa? —Jake solo asiente a lo que Rose le lanza las llaves— Cuídalo. —Le ordena antes de despedirse de los Cullen, Jasper le imita y en menos de un minuto entramos en el auto con Seth manejando a con Meg, mi estilista personal.

Tal parecía que esta noche Isa y Lie volverían a escena.

 **Alice Pov**

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar que acaba de pasar? —pregunto a Jacob, ¿por qué en el mundo los chicos se habían ido en una limosina que había sido enviada para Bella por su padre? ¿Y desde de cuando los Jasper y Rosalie nos ignoraban a Emmett y a mí?

— Bienvenida al club Cullen —dice Jacob con una mueca—, ellos tienen sus secretos.

— Habla claro Black —le ordena Edward—. Eres primo de Bella. Debes de saber que sucede, ¿por qué se han ido de esa manera y de quiénes hablaban?

— Como le dije a Alice, Edward ellos tienen sus secretos y yo no soy quién para revelarlos, pero por lo que Bella dijo que Charlie volvía hoy y con amigos significa que ardera Troya, no creo que ella tenga ganas de volver al pasado, pero espero que estén listos para conocer a personas completamente diferentes a las que conocen ahora.

— ¿Diferentes? —pregunta Emmett confundido mientras Jacob rueda los ojos.

— En un futuro lo sabrán, ahora si me disculpan tengo que prepararme para una reunión familiar. Es lo último que dice Black antes de desaparecer en el coche de Rose.

— No entiendo que sucede…—le digo a mis hermanos— ¿Por qué se fueron así?

— No lo sé, probablemente están ocultándonos algo…—dice Emmett inteligentemente. Ruedo los ojos.

¿Cómo este tonto es mi hermano?

— Bella se veía molesta. —murmura Edward abatido.

— ¿Aún no te has acercado lo suficiente a ella?

— No, la quiero Alice. Juro que lo hago. Pero ella no me lo pone fácil, siempre se cierra, pero no por eso me rendiré seguiré tratando y ahora más porque sé que hay algo que la molesta.

Dice Edward con decisión, el no sería el único que descubriría la verdad sobre Bella y los chicos yo también lo haría, descubriría su secreto, ya que en el radicaba el por qué Emmett y yo aún no conocíamos a nuestros futuros suegros.

Y porque me llamo Alice Cullen descubriré que es lo que ocultan.

 **¡Y por qué ustedes lo han pedido...! ¡Será un mini fic!  
Aún no sé cuantos capítulos serán, sólo espero que les guste.  
Aquí está la continuación, pero antes deben de saber que con cada cpítulo se verán aspectos del pasado de los personajes.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **A. Aubrey-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella Pov**

 ** _Lyon, Francia, 2010_**

— ¡Isa! —Ignoro el grito de papá mientras avanzo directamente a mi cuarto— ¿Por qué te quieres ir, amor? Pensé que amabas Francia… Murmura abatido.

Suspiro con cansancio antes de elevar la vista, me ha seguido hasta mi cuarto justo después de negarse a aceptar que haga la universidad en Estados Unidos. Le veo a los ojos, están tristes y cansados. En ese momento no lo puedo evitar, le abrazo sin pensarlo. Odio verlo así, y más el saber que soy yo quién le hace sufrir de esa manera.

— ¡No es por ti! —Exclamo entre sus brazos, le siento suspirar— Es solo que quiero ir a la universidad de Seattle…quiero ser una adolescente más, papá.

— ¿No puedes serlo en algún lugar más cercano? En Paris tiene maravillosas universidades, sólo contarías con un guardaespaldas —niego mientras le suelto—

— No. —Declaro, se acabó la Isa buena— Quiero más, quiero poder salir sin protección. Quero ser alguien más…me gustaría salir con Jasper y Lie sin que nos tuvieran que cuidar. —Respondo mientras le veo considerarlo, en último momento añado la razón más fuerte que tengo para ir a Seattle —Mamá estudió ahí antes de ser modelo, vivió y asistió al campus como una alumna más antes de que se conocieran…quiero ver lo que ella vio, quiero saber lo que la enamoro de la psicología.

Papá suspira y traga mientras jala su cabello, un acto de nerviosismo que ha estado presente en él desde que mamá murió.

— Lie y Jasper, ¿Irían contigo? —Asiento— ¿Ethan y Lilian están de acuerdo? — vuelvo asentir mientras intento contener la sonrisa en mis labios. —Será bajo ciertas reglas.

Sin poderlo evitar me lanzo a sus brazos y beso su mejilla, le adoro. Es el mejor.

— ¿Cariño lo has convencido? —pregunta mi madrina Lilian alterada, detrás de ella entran corriendo el resto de los Hale.

— ¿Cuándo inician las clases? —pregunta papá con una triste sonrisa en labios. Jasper y Lie se cuelgan a su cuello mientras celebran que estaremos juntos.

— Has tomado la decisión correcta Charlie —añade mi padrino mientras golpea su hombro—. Además, lo he pensado y podremos pasar una temporada con ellos, es tiempo de que tomemos unas vacaciones, al menos una semana. En lo que los chicos se instalan. Charles ellos tienen todo planeado.

Papá enarca una ceja mientras le ve interrogativamente.

— ¿Aún no le explicas Izzy? —niego a mi madrina, ella suspira y procede a explicar el cómo Jasper, Lie y yo cambiaremos nuestras apariencias y apellido. Lie y Jasper vivirán con sus tíos Eleazar y Carmen en Estados Unidos, mientras que en mi caso puedo usar el piso que está a cinco minutos de casa de Lie y Jazz.

¿Por qué no vivir juntos? Fácil, era mejor no llamar mucho la atención.

— ¿Qué dices papá? —preguntó con un puchero, era chantaje emocional, lo sabía, pero deseaba ser normal por una vez.

Papá suspira mientras ve a mis padrinos sonreír.

— Bien, pero usaras el mercedes blindado.

Grito de alegría y le abrazo, sí sólo me pide el que use un auto a prueba de balas no puedo pedir más.

—…y Seth mi hombre de confianza estará a tu servicio ¡Sin seguirte! —añade lo último.

Bueno, al menos lo había conseguido.

 ** _Seattle 2010_**

— ¡Me encanta Meg! —Felicito a mi estilista y prima favorita al ver que ha conseguido cubrir mi escandaloso pelirrojo con un suave rojizo castaño. Sonrío, Isabella Swan se ha ido para dar paso a Isabella Dwyer, una estudiante universitaria más.

Meg no solo ha cambiado mi color de pelo, sino que también lo ha cortado en capas dejándolo a la altura de la cintura.

— ¡Cielos! ¡Izzy, Te ves fantástica! — Veo el reflejo de Rose en el espejo frente a mí, su antiguo rubio platino ha vuelto a su color real, un hermoso rubio Barbie como diría Jazz, además de que se encuentra más lacio que nunca, sus rizos han desaparecido.

— Lie, sino te conociera… ¡Ni siquiera sabría quién eres! —Exclamo riendo mientras le abrazo. — Eres la mejor Meg —digo a mi prima, no cualquiera se levantaría a las cuatro treinta solo para cambiarte el look.

— No es nada chicas, ahora sólo quiero que recuerden divertirse —añade riendo antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas del loft.

Lie y yo despedimos a Meg y procedemos a cambiarnos, faltan solo treinta minutos para nuestra primera clase, y tenemos menos de diez para subir al auto y manejar a la primera. Tomo rápidamente un vestido de manga largo con rayas a blanco y negro en la parte superior y faldilla negra, lo convino con un par de botines negros y joyería simple.

 _"_ _Claro, Isa. No llamaras la atención"_ —pienso sarcásticamente mientras ruedo los ojos al ver mi atuendo.

— ¡Estoy lista! —Exclama Lie con un vestido rojo y botas a la rodilla.

Ambas salimos del loft y subimos al deportivo de Lie, procuro no morder mis uñas conforme nos vamos acercando más al campus, una motocicleta negra pasa a nuestro lado sonando el claxon, Lie suena el suyo en respuesta al reconocer a Jasper, aún no hemos visto su cambio. Meg habia decidido que sería una sorpresa para cuando llegáramos.

Lie estaciona junto a la moto de Jazz, puedo sentir las miradas de varios estudiantes en nosotros, a pesar de ser el primer día de clases y de que la mayoría sean nuevos no es normal el ver una motocicleta de carreras y convertible M3 llegar juntos. Mi amiga y yo bajamos del auto y nos recargamos en él, finalmente Jasper baja de la motocicleta y se quita el casco. Y es ahí cuando lo veo, su cabello ha vuelto a tener rizos naturales, así como ahora es del mismo color que el de Lie, un rubio dorado.

Jazz sonríe al ver la sorpresa en mi rostro y el de Lie.

— Se ven fantásticas, chicas. Izzy, extrañaré tu pelirrojo. —añade lo último con un guiño y una sonrisa que marca sus hoyuelos.

Lie y yo reímos antes de tomar nuestras cosas del auto y caminar los tres juntos en busca de nuestra primera clase. Desafortunadamente, descubrimos que Lie tendría leyes I durante el primer periodo, mientras que Jasper y yo compartiríamos introducción a la Criminología, con suspiro nos separamos de Lie y entramos a una sala dónde ya casi todos los lugares estaban llenos.

Entonces lo sentí, un horrible golpe en mi espalda, alguien había chocado conmigo y varios libros estaban regados en el piso; antes de que pudiera caer Jazz me intercepto y evito que besara la loza frente a todos.

— ¡Oh, lo siento taaanto! —exclamo la chica más bajita que hubiera visto en toda mi vida, ¡Era más pequeña que yo! La vi hincarse a recoger sus libros, Jazz y yo seguimos su ejemplo ayudándola mientras el rubor aún seguía en sus mejillas. Tenía el pelo a la altura de la mejilla y su flequillo se encontraba recogido mostrando suaves facciones, sus ojos eran de un lindo verde.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Jazz a la pobre y apenada chica, ella al verle se sonrojo más. Contuve la risa, Jazz solía causar esas reacciones en las chicas.

— S..sí y lamento casi haberte tirado —añadió esta vez mientras me veía, sonreí restándole importancia y entregándole sus libros, ella sonrió agradecida—. Soy nueva, y ahora tengo clase de criminología pensé que venía tarde. ¡Lo siento!

— No te preocupes, además te entendemos, también lo somos —Añadió Jazz deslumbrando, si era posible, más a la pobre chica.

— ¡Eso es genial! —Sonrío de pronto mientras nos tendía la mano— ¡Soy Alice Cullen!

— Isabella Dywer, puedes llamarme Is…

—…Bella —Me corto de pronto Jazz, sonreí, había olvidado que Isa o Izzy, así como Lie y Jazzy eran los hijos de Charles Swan y Ethan y Lilian Hale, los famosos empresarios. Aquí éramos alguien más, pertenecíamos al montón.

 ** _Seattle 2011 —actualidad—._**

— Así que vuelven a la acción, chicos —dice Seth a través del comunicador—. ¿A dónde vamos primero?

— Sí Seth, esta noche vuelven —responde Jasper con un suspiro—. A con Heidi, necesitamos conseguir nuestros trajes para la gala.

— En seguida joven Jasper. —responde Seth de manera jocosa antes de desconectar el comunicador.

— De acuerdo —Comienza Rosalie—. Después pensaremos en que decirles a los chicos, por el momento necesitamos ver que haremos primero. Iremos a la boutique Heidi, buscaremos la ropa que usaremos esta noche, después Meg. Necesitamos que arregle nuestro cabello, y finalmente será George. Él se hará cargo del maquilla…

Rápidamente me veo cortada por el móvil de Jasper— Es Alice —dice Jasper al ver el identificador, inmediatamente pone el altavoz haciéndonos a Rose y a mí participes—.

— Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

— ¡¿Cómo qué pasa Jasper Hale!? ¿Por qué sean ido: tú, Rose y Bella así? Además, desde cuando Rose deja que alguien que no sea ella maneje su auto… ¡Le dejo a Jake! ¡Pero no a Emmett que es su novio desde hace casi un año!

A mi lado Rose suspira y niega.

— Al. Amor, salimos así porque habrá una reunión familiar, y debemos prepararnos las chicas y yo, en cuanto al auto deberás preguntarle a ella. —responde Jasper exasperado.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! Soy una tonta…—responde Alice de pronto a penada— ¿Estará toda su familia?

—…sí Alice

— Podría ser un buen momento para que Emmett y yo…

— ¡No! —grita de repente Jasper, puede que Alice no nos reconozca a nosotros pero lo haría al ver a algunos de nuestros padres. — Quiero que cuando conozcan a la mujer de mi vida sea privado…; sólo nosotros. —murmuró en último momento.

— Hemos llegado chicos —dice Seth a través del comunicador—.

— ¿A dónde han llegado? ¿Por qué una limosina recogió a Bel…?

— Hablamos luego Alice, te quiero. —dijo antes de cortar.

— Sería mejor si yo fuera sola…—menciono mientras bajamos de la limosina. Jasper y Rosalie se detienen y me ven.

— Estás loca Isabella, cuando iniciamos esto fue juntos. Y estaremos en ello hasta el final. —Declara una molesta Rosalie.

— Estamos juntos. —repitió Jasper antes de pasar sus brazos por mi cintura y la de Rose.

— ¡Chicos! —Exclama una hermosa chica rubia al vernos—. Supe que vendrían en cuanto recibí mi invitación esta tarde, Charlie en los Estados Unidos, ¿quién lo diría? — Añade con una suave risa mientras nos dirige al interior de la tienda.

Heidi era una de las pocas personas que sabían la verdad sobre nosotros, ella era prima hermana de mi madrina, por lo que al enterarse que vendríamos a Seattle de había ofrecido a velar por nosotros como una madre más, y es que, a pesar de tener treinta y ocho parecía estar en sus veinte. Heidi contaba con un cuerpo capaz de dejar tu autoestima por los suelos, además de un hermoso color de ojos violeta azulado, característico en todos los Hale.

— He separado los trajes perfectos —Comenzó con una sonrisa mientras una de sus asistentes le entregaba una enorme bolsa—. Jasper—. Él se acercó recibiendo su traje, apara después entrar a probárselo en los aparadores. — ¡Rosaline! —Dijo su acento italiano— ¡Usarás esto! — Declaro entregándole un hermoso vestido rojo sangre straples, el vestido era corto de seda con una cola a los tobillos y un hermoso cinturón plata a la cintura.

Aguarde hasta que Heidi finalmente saco un hermoso vestido negro con cuello halter strap a medio muslo, al igual que el de Rose contaba con una larga cola en velo que llegaba hasta los talones, un cinturón dorado a la altura del pecho le adornaba. Heidi, fiel a su estilo me entrego los zapatos y bolso a juego, al igual que a Rose y Jasper, en el caso del último le dio un pañuelo.

Una hora más tarde en compañía de nuestros atuendos partimos directamente a casa de Meg; ella se encargaría de nuestra apariencia. Está noche Isa, Lie y Jazz volvían a la acción.

Al llegar al loft de Meg, ésta nos regaló una sonrisa mientras procedía a trabajar. Senna y Zafrina, sus asistentes —dos mujeres afroamericanas—, nos sentaron frente un enorme tocador; Al verme al espejo no pude evitar el pensar en que dentro de un par de horas volvería a ser quien nunca había querido ser.

— Abran los ojos.

Suspiré y obedecí a Meg. A mis lados se encontraban Jasper y Rose viendo directamente su reflejo, me detuve a verles.

Ambos lucían como lo hacían exactamente hace un año.

Miré fijamente a Rosalie.

Senna se había encargado de pintar el cabello de Rose de un rubio platinado, lo dejo completamente lacio mientras qué, Zafrina había dejado Jasper como solía ser antes. Su cabello fue un poco oscurecido y planchado al igual que el de su melliza, pequeños cambios que hacían grandes diferencias en nosotros, en nuestras vidas;

Gire casi con temor al espejo, al ver mi reflejo no pude evitar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Cuando Meg había teñido mi cabello de tonos más oscuros mis ojos daban la apariencia de ser marrones, mientras que ahora al volver a mi verdadera apariencia mis ojos volvían a brillar de un extraño color _casi_ el mismo miel de antes. La chica frente a mí me miraba fijamente, sin apartar la vista. Su cabello era de un pelirrojo más suave, no parecía del color zanahoria que solía tener; su piel era suave y blanca pero mostraba una tonalidad menos saludable que antes. Y, fue en ese momento que giré y mis ojos se encontraron con los Jasper y Rosalie que me di cuenta de que _Isa o Izzy_ así como sus amigos nunca se habían ido, solamente habían sido enterrados, esperando el momento para volver a surgir. Nunca podríamos huir de quienes realmente éramos. En el fondo siempre seriamos quienes se reflejaban hoy ante el espejo.

Sonreí tristemente a los chicos, ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa de la misma manera. Los conocía y no era necesario el poder leer sus mentes para darme cuenta de que los tres pensábamos exactamente lo mismo.

Nadie podía huir al pasado.

 **Alice Pov**

— Muy bien. Jasper me mandó un mensaje; dice: qué él y las chicas estarán ausentes por un "par de semanas" —hago comillas en el aire al decir esto último—. Así que en este tiempo nuestro deber es averiguar en dónde van a estar metidos, _necesitamos_ saberlo.

— ¿Algún plan Alice? —pregunta Edward, viéndome fijamente.

Enarco una ceja. ¿Acaso el tonto no sabe quién soy?

— Claro que lo tengo —aseguro, firmemente—. Seguiremos sus pasos, he puesto un localizador en el IPhone de mí adorado novio. Hace tiempo creí que me engañaba, pero descubrí que hacia constantes visitas al odontólogo por un problema de caries —hago una mueca al recordar lo ridícula que me había sentido al acusarlo de engañarme con el doctor Gerandy, un hombre de sesenta años.

"El localizador se actualizara cuando el encienda su móvil, así sabremos su ubicación y la de las chicas…"

— ¿No crees que se molestaran por qué los vigilan, Alice? — Me congelo al instante. La voz de mamá me saca de mi plan por completo.

Se encuentra con papá a su lado, ambos visten para una importante recepción a la cual han sido invitados por Aro Vulturi. Un importante magnate italiano, también conocido como el "amigo escalofriantemente loco de papá".

— Lucen muy elegantes…—interviene Emmett con una inocente sonrisa.

Pero aunque diga la verdad no evita que ellos le vean mal.

— Emmett no miente, se ven geniales — añado en un intento de distraerles.

A pesar de mi vano intento por distraerles me doy cuenta que es verdad lucen geniales –aunque no haya sido yo quién escogió sus atuendos–. Ambos lucen perfectos para su gala; mamá viste un hermoso vestido verde que hace juego con sus ojos, mientras que papá lleva su clásico — _pero siempre a la moda_ — smoking.

— Alice, tu madre tiene razón. Si Jasper y las chicas ocultan algo de ustedes esperen a que ellos estén listos para contarles —Dice papá mientras enarca una ceja. Con suspiro añade—: Confíen en ellos o los podrían perder.

Termina por decir papá antes de salir con mamá.

— Mamá tiene razón. Al, deberíamos…

— ¡NO! —Corto a Emmett— Si tú no quieres saber lo que Rosalie oculta yo quiero saber lo que Jasper hace, así que no Emmett ya me cansé de escuchar mentiras. Además, sino conociera a Jasper me atrevería decir que me engaña.

— ¿Qué pasará cuándo se enteren de que los vigilamos?

— No tienen porqué enterarse, Edward. —respondo mientras conecto mi móvil a la Mac Emmett.

 **Rosalie Pov.**

Suspiró mientras tomo la mano de Jasper a mi lado, no debería estar asustada o sorprendida. No es la primera vez que hacemos esto, pero sí ha pasado mucho tiempo; Y, ahora es el momento de volver a la sociedad, al mundo frívolo del que intentamos en más de una ocasión huir.

— ¿Están listos? —pregunta mi amiga. Jasper da un suave apretón a mi mano.

— Nací lista Izzy —respondo, con una sonrisa y guiño. Soltando la mano de mi hermano entro al enorme lobby; y fiel, a nuestra antigua costumbre ambos me siguen, incluso con nuestro antiguo diálogo.

— Nunca dejaras el cinismo de lado Lie, siempre siendo una perra total —responde mi amiga. Niega con una sonrisa siguiéndome de cerca—; siempre acaparando la atención.

— Basta chicas, no se peleen por mí —Añade Jasper, situándose entre ambas pasando sus brazos por nuestras cinturas. —Hay suficiente para las dos.

— No te des tanta importancia, cariño. —respondemos juntas, riendo.

La suave música de la orquesta nos recibe, varios rostros se giran a nosotros; algunos sonríen, otros saludan con una suave elevación de su bebida, o simplemente asienten en reconocimiento. En un par de minutos no tardan en aparecer mamá y papá en compañía de Charlie, mi padrino.

Jasper y yo saludamos a mamá y papá dejando al último a Charlie. Él nos abraza a ambos a la vez, sólo para un par de segundos volver a abrazar a Bella — _o Izzy, en este momento_ —.

— Nos alegra que hayan venido, chicos —Dice Charlie.

Con una sonrisa toma un unas cuantas de copas de Champagne de un mesero que va pasando, y nos entrega a cada uno una. Doy un pequeño sorbo imitando a Jasper y Bella.

Siento las suaves burbujas cosquillar en mi paladar justo antes de ser consumidas por completo, había pasado poco más de un año desde que bebí un simple sorbo de Champagne. ¡Cuánto había cambiado mi vida!

— Los hemos extrañado, chicos —añade de nuevo con un guiño, antes de girarse serio a mi amiga—. Is, cariño ¿Podemos hablar a solas un segundo?

Mi amiga le ve, y con un suspiro asiente.

— Permiso.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pregunta Jasper, cuando ambos se han marchado a un rincón de la habitación.

Mamá y papá suspiran y se ven uno al otro, antes de que el último responda —: Los Vulturi han venido desde Italia, y Charlie no ha venido exclusivamente de visita como pueden imaginar. Ha venido por negocios, quiere establecer una nueva ley de comercio con Estados Unidos. Así que, las próximas dos semanas serán como sí nunca hubieran salido de Londres —mamá suspiró. Yo no daba crédito a lo que decía—. Charlie quiere que Izzy vuelva, o al menos que lo acompañe durante este par de semanas. Es muy importante para él.

— Enviaré un mensaje a Alice, le diré que no iremos a la universidad en un par de semanas, que hemos pedido un permiso. —Es todo lo que dice Jasper antes de retirarse.

— No dejaremos a Bella sola—. Respondo al ver el rostro de sorpresa de ambos, nos habíamos ido juntos y volveríamos juntos; sin más me despido de ambos y voy en busca de mi mellizo.

— Ya he mandado el mensaje a Alice.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó al acercarme a él.

— No lo sé, sólo le he enviado el mensaje, y apagado el móvil.

Rio sin poderlo evitar, ¿cuándo se convirtió el gran Jasper William Hale en un cobarde?

— ¡Mi hergmosa, Lie! —exclamó una voz con acento italiano, rodé los ojos. Nunca olvidaría su voz por más que lo deseará.

— ¡Félix Vulturi! — Exclamó con fingida alegría, justo antes de besar sus mejillas. Él había sido y siempre sería mi peor error.

— Félix, hermano. No pierdes el tiempo. —Esta vez fue una voz gangosa la que hablo, entorne los ojos no antes poner una sonrisa de los más hipócrita, y girarme a encarar a Jane.

— ¡Jane, luces hermosa, amiga! —sí claro, como si fuéramos de verdad amigas. Repetí con ella y su hermano Alec, la misma acción de Félix, bese sus mejillas antes de que comenzaran a hablar de lo hermosa que era Italia en esta época del año.

— Estamos aquí solamente por papá. Él y el tío Marcus quieren hacer negocios con Charlie —repitió Alec por tercera vez, giré mi rostro a Jasper en busca de ayuda, pero estaba en la misma situación solo que con Jane—. Así como también está aprovechando para ver a un antiguo amigo, Carlisle Cullen.

— ¿Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó mi hermano, antes de que consiguiera enlazar mis pensamientos.

— No creo que le conozcan, es un médico. Estamos aquí porqué: papá quiere hacer que él se una a un nuevo negocio que tiene entre manos, y además le ha invitado a pasar con nosotros las dos semanas en el golf, los desayunos, cocteles… —Jane se encogió de hombros— Ya sabes lo de siempre. Puede que Carlisle acepte.

Giré mi rostro a Jasper, ese era el nombre del padre de nuestros _Cullen;_ puede que sólo fuera una casualidad: Pensé tontamente, me regañe internamente al ser tan inocente cuando giré al escuchar la voz de Alec.

Entrando por la gran puerta del Lobby aparecieron ellos. A mi lado Jasper dio un suave apretón a mi mano; eran ellos: los padres de nuestros Alice, Emmett y Edward. Ahora sólo quedaba pedir al cielo que no fueran capaces de reconocernos.

O en otras palabras tratar de evitar el tener contacto con ellos.

— Si nos disculpan…; —No espere respuesta de los Vulturis mientras me dedicaba a alejarnos a Jasper y a mí.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A buscar a…bueno, ella nos encontró. —añadí cuando mi amiga me corto.

— Chicos, Charlie quiere que me quede—

— Durante...

— Dos semanas— Interrumpimos Jasper y yo a la par— Y antes de qué preguntes 'cómo' lo sabemos mamá y papá nos lo dijeron—. Añadí antes de que pudiera hablar.

—…Sin embargo hay algo peor. Los padres de los Cullen están aquí y pasarán las siguientes dos semanas en los eventos con nosotros—Informó Jasper.

— No pueden hacer esto. Necesitan volver con Emmett y Alice.

— No te deja…

— Nada de que no me dejaran sola Rosalie Hale —Me interrumpió una Bella molesta—. No permitiré que pierdan a los chicos porqué los descubran. Esta noche será la última que tengamos como el 'trío dinámico' a partir de mañana vuelvo a ser Izzy Swan. Y lo haré sin ustedes.

"No permitiré que por mi causa puedan perder a quiénes aman". —Añadió con un suspiro— "Lo siento chicos, pero no los quiero conmigo en esto, además no estaré sola —Bella cortó a Jasper antes de que pudiera hablar—; me reencontré con una vieja amiga del año que pasé en Nueva York: Victoria Hunter".

— Pero Bella…

— Bella nada Rose. Solamente serán dos semanas. Confíen en mí. Puedo hacerlo sola, así no tendrán que seguir mintiendo a los chicos.

— No te queremos dejar…

— Y yo no les dejare perder a Alice y Emmett por mi causa, Jasper —Sonrió tristemente—. Prometo que les llamaré a diario.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo Lie. Sólo falta que aceptes tú, Jasper.

— Sólo si por esta noche somos los tres de nuevo —Sonrió y asintió mientras nos abrazaba a ambos. En ése momento escuché el flash de una cámara. Habían vuelto los paparazzi.

— ¡Chicos, una foto para Vogue!

— Claro, será en el patio, aquí opaco al resto —Agito mi cabello y guiño un ojo a mis amigos mientras respondo—.

— Siempre tan perra

— Siempre tan perra—responden los chicos a la par.

Cuando salimos al patio tomamos nuestras antiguas posiciones: Jasper en el centro tomándonos por la cintura mientras ambas le abrazamos y sonreímos, esa es una de nuestras primeras poses, la segunda consiste en que ambas besamos su mejillas mientras cerramos los ojos y nos comportamos como un par de colegialas.

— Hey, ¡dejen algo para mí! —Jacob aparece en la entrada sosteniendo una copa de Champagne.

— ¡Apresúrate _gigolo_! ¡O te perderás la diversión! — Jake bebe de un sorbo su copa antes de darla al mesero y obedecer la orden de Bella. Lo último que sé es que ahora los cuatro posamos riendo mientras nos abrazamos y fingimos estar borrachos; dando a la sociedad, de nuevo, algo más de que hablar. Al menos antes de que Jasper y yo volvamos a desaparecer.

Y así pasa la noche, como si nunca hubiéramos dejado esta vida atrás, siendo solamente el trío dinámico, pero con la diferencia de que evitamos a los Cullen.

 **…**

 **—** **¿Y** Bella?

— Se le presentó una situación familiar, pero volverá en un par de semanas más. Tranquilo Edward, pronto sabrás de ella —respondo con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

— Pensé que Rose y tú también estarían ausentes— Jasper escucha a Alice decir casualmente. Sino fuese porque la conozco realmente le creería.

— Así iba a ser, pero dijo que no era muy importante y que prefería hacerlo sola— Mi gemelo se encoge de hombros y da un sorbo a su lemon wáter, evitando así hacer contacto alguno con los ojos de Alice.

— No ha contestado mis llamadas… he intentado comunicarme…pero salta el contestador…

— Tranquila amor, he hablado con ella anoche. Sino contestaba tus llamadas era porque había perdido su móvil y apenas consiguió uno nuevo —Miente rápidamente Jasper, lo peor era que Alice no era la única que no había sido capaz de comunicarse con ella.

Lo único que sabíamos de Bella era lo que nos mandaba a decir con nuestros padres. Y desde hacía dos días era lo mismo: _Todo bien chicos, los Vulturi siguen siendo unos snob. Pero_ _recuerden que s_ _é manejarlos._ No podía esperar a que la semana terminara. Bella llevaba una semana ausente, y aunque, Seth me entregaba sus tareas no era lo mismo el saber que ella se la pasaba con los Vulturi y la tal Victoria.

— Ah, ¿Y por qué…?

— ¡Ya basta Alice! —la corta un exaltado Emmett— Bella volverá cuando ella quiera volver —le veo entre sorprendida y agradecida porque haya detenido el interrogatorio.

Alice por su parte bufa y se cruza de brazos, ignorándole por completo.

— ¡Les tengo una noticia! —Sonrío, y desvió el tema de Bella por completo— Y no quiero ninguna negativa. He conseguido boletos para un nuevo club: Trinity.

Alice grita emocionada mientras me abraza.

— ¡Pero es imposible! —La veo hiperventilar mientras sus hermanos ríen— ¡Debes de tener reservación o ser _alguien_!

Me encojó de hombros y me limito a responder —: Fueron un obsequio de papá.

Los chicos aceptas rápidamente encantados, inclusive Edward aunque Bella no vaya a estar presente. Y, así pasa el resto de nuestro tiempo libre tranquilamente mientras planeamos nuestra salida nocturna a Trinity.

 **Bella POV.**

— ¡Luces per-fec-ta Izzy! —Sonrió a Victoria a través del espejo mientras intenta controlar su rebelde cabellera rojiza. Vicky usaba un hermoso vestido rosa palo de cuello recto, acompañado de una chaqueta de punto blanca con bordes del mismo color de su vestido, sus zapatillas era un par de sandalias de cordeles color camel.

Analizo mi reflejo una vez más, mi atuendo para el desayuno luce perfecto: Un vestido blanco estampado de detalles verde manzana. El vestido tenía un cuello square y me llegaba a la rodilla, lo acompañe con un par de stilettos de correa T blancos a juego y una pequeña cartera blanca.

Mi cabello se encontraba recogido en una cola alta con suaves rizos, mientras que mi maquillaje era suave — _casi natural_ —.

— ¿Estás lista Izzy? —Asiento con una sonrisa en labios mientras bajamos al Lobby, donde ya Seth nos espera para llevarnos al desayuno 'empresarial'

 **…**

— ¡Mi hermosa Isa! —Asiento con una sonrisa a papá mientras me abraza y besa suavemente mis mejillas — Gracias por venir, hija.

Me alejo de él y comienzo a saludar al resto de los invitados en compañía de Vicky. Y, como era de esperar las preguntas sobre Rosalie y Jasper no hacen falta. A quiénes me preguntan por ellos les asiento y sonrió antes de responder con un monótono: _"Es la semana de la moda en Milán_ _. Además, hay un congreso de arte_ _" "_ _¿qué por qué no fui?" "¡Es mi deber estar con padre en estos momentos tan importantes!"_

— Esto nunca dejara de ser aburrido y ambicioso —suspiró y bebo un poco más de mi copa de Champagne. Vicky tiene razón. Así es este mundo, el poder siempre vendrá acompañado de un incentivo.

—Apoyó a la pelirroja de fuego —comenta Jake situándose a mi lado—. Sabes, sigo pensando que no es justo que ni Jasper y Rosalie estén aquí. Deberían contarles a los Cullen quiénes son real...

— ¡No lo puedo creer, miren quiénes están aquí! — Sonrió al reconocer la voz de mi vieja amiga Renata. Vicky a mi lado da brinquitos como una niña pequeña mientras la abraza, al terminar imito su acción. Jake sólo besa su mejilla sin ser tan efusivo como mi amiga y yo.

Renata Ann Romanov es una de nuestras mejores amigas, la conocimos cuando pasamos juntas un año enteró en Nueva York. Había sido en el verano que Jasper y Rose se habían marchado a pasar una temporada con sus tíos, en mi caso, al negarme a acompañarlos había decidido viajar con Jake; ahí conocimos a Victoria dónde los tres rápidamente nos volvimos amigos para qué, poco después, Renata y sus hermanos James y Demetri se unieran a nosotros.

— Me alegro de verte, Ren. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué no te habíamos visto antes?

— ¡Vamos, Jake! ¿Nunca les dije qué mi padre es Vladimir Romanov, el dueño de la cadena de hoteles Diamond? Y en cuanto a lo de verme…los chicos y yo acabamos de llegar de Miami… ¿de verdad creías que pasaríamos dos semanas con políticos que son completos snobs? — Ren, enarca su perfecta ceja rubia mientras le ve mal.

— ¡Pequeña, perra! —exclama Vicky riendo— ¡Es genial qué estés aquí! Harás esto menos aburrido. ¿Y tus hermanos?

Y, antes de que Ren pueda responder un par de brazos rodean mi cintura, río al reconocer a mi ' _atacante'._

— ¡Demetri Romanov! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! —Entre risas él me deposita en el piso antes de besar mi mejilla

— ¡Oh, Izzy! ¡Nunca cambiarás! —Sonrió y niego mientras termino por saludar a James que ha aparecido mágicamente a su lado; mis amigos imitan mis acciones y antes de que me pueda dar cuenta terminamos hablando de lo que ha sido nuestro último año; más específicamente el mío y el Vicky, ya que la vida de Ren, sus hermanos y Jake siempre aparece en las revistas.

— ¡Deberíamos de salir esta noche! Es viernes y hay que celebrar que nos hemos vuelto a reunir —Grita Vicky—.

— Y sé del lugar perfecto para celebrar —comparto una sonrisa con Jake—. Será Trinity.

— ¿El nuevo club?

— Así es James, querido. Ésta noche es nuestra. Culmino con una sonrisa.

 **...**

— Una gran elección V —comentó mientras la veo ajustar a su cuerpo un vestido de Donna Karan rojo con escote en "V" al frente pronunciado, lo único que le sostiene son un par de aros en los hombros, eso, sus Gucci blancos a juego y su cabello suelto gritan: _"¡Hey, mírame, acabo de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida!"_

— Tú tan poco luces mal…pero haremos unos cuantos cambios —Vicky se acerca a mí antes de soltar mi alta coleta y revolver mi cabella —. Listo. Ahora tu rostro grita: ¡A cabo de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida! —Río sin poderlo evitar, es lo mismo que había pensado de ella al verla.

Me giró al espejo y repaso mi vestuario: Es el último modelo de Prada, un vestido dorado sin mangas a medio muslo, mi par favorito de Jimmy Choo dorados y me encuentro lista; Por último sonrío y retoco mis labios de un rojo tinto.

Cuando salimos del lobby la limosina Romanov nos aguarda. En ella: Ren y sus hermanos nos aguardan, al entrar Demetri nos ofrece una copa de Champagne, le agradezco y doy un pequeño sorbo mientras analizo su atuendo. Él y James visten similar. Una mezcla casual y elegantemente. Un Armani, mientras que Ren, fiel a su costumbre de destacar, viste un vestido plata de dos piezas, la parte superior anudada al cuello, queda una pequeña parte de sus abdomen al descubierto y la falda de éste es pegada y le llega a medio muslo. Si no me equivoco, es un Gucci acompañado de un par de stilettos Prada negros, su cabello está en un moño sofisticadamente ordenado, y su maquillaje es similar al mío.

Cuando llegamos al club unas pequeña sonrisa nerviosa por parte del gorila se seguridad y estamos dentro.

— ¿Cómo sabía quiénes éramos?

— Fácil, mi primo Benjamín es el dueño, Ren — Le quito la importancia con un encogimiento de hombros— Él sabía que venimos.

Las luces de colores, el piso vibrando y la música a punto de reventar las paredes nos dan la bienvenida a un ambiente completamente diferente, avanzo bailando entre la multitud evitando varios cuerpos sudorosos y más de una mano extra hasta llegar a las escaleras que Benjamín me indico.

El enorme letrero de _BLACK ZONE_ nos da la bienvenida.

— Isa Swan y amigos—Índico al gorila que contrala la entrada. No es necesario que revise su lista, porque, en ese momento levanta el cordel de entrada sin preguntar.

— El señor Benjamín dejo indicaciones de que tienen barra libre así como pueden escoger la mesa que sea de su agrado, el señor Black ya —Asiento en reconocimiento y subo las escaleras con mis amigos detrás de mí.

Y, antes de que me dé cuenta nos encontramos riendo, tomando y bailando sin parar. Un par de horas después nos mezclamos con el resto de las personas, Vicky y James desaparecieron en algún momento de la noche dejándonos a Ren, Jake, Demetri y a mí bailando en la pista. Me muevo al ritmo de la música con las manos de Demetri en mi cintura, dejándome consumir una vez más, poco a poco por el mundo del cuál había huido hace años. Me giró y justo cuando estamos a punto de besarnos alguien lo jala por la espalda y le golpea.

Demetri cae al piso inconsciente, Ren y Jake corren hasta él, cuando veo al frente me topo con un par de ojos esmeralda.

¿Qué demonios hace Edward Cullen aquí?

A sus espaldas se encuentran sus hermanos con Jasper y Rose, los últimos me ven entre sorprendidos y molestos.

— Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? —le llama Jacob. Ignoro el intercambio de palabras que sucede entre ellos y me concentro en Demetri; Sostengo su cabeza en mis piernas, su ojo se ve un poco rojo por el golpe.

— ¿Quién lo golpeó?

— No logre ver al tipo, Renata. — Declaró protegiendo de repente a Cullen. Veo a Ren llamar a alguien por teléfono, en pocos segundos Vicky y James aparecen seguidos de Amun, su guardaespaldas. —Llévenlo a la limosina, me quedaré. Necesito saber si alguien vio quién lo hizo.

Ellos asienten a mi mentira y proceden a sacar a un Demetri desmallado, cuando estoy segura de que no me verán salgo del club, afuera veo a Jake hablando con los Cullen.

— Es el momento de actuar…—murmuro— ¿¡Qué demonios le sucede!? — Grito a un Edward confundido mientras le golpeo en el pecho. Él me ve no dando crédito alguno.

— Yo…lo siento…te confundí con alguien más.

— Sí ya lo he podido notar…—replicó con sorna. Lo siento Cullen, me agradas, pero no te puedo unir a mi mundo —Jake, ¿les conoces?

— Ellos…son unos amigos de mi prima —Asiento fingiendo estar de acuerdo.

Alice me ve, no dando crédito a lo que pasa, su rostro se pone de repente rojo — ¡Ya deja de fingir Isabella Dywer! ¡Eres una hipócrita! ¡Fingir no conocernos! ¡Pensé que estabas en una situación familiar, y vengo a encontrar con que te has pintado el cabello y te restriegas como una vil perra contra…!

— ¿Has terminado? ¿O debo de perder mi tiempo escuchándote más? — La corto respondiendo con fría indiferencia; sin embargo sus palabras se han clavado en lo más profundo de mí.

— ¿No lo piensas negar?

— Izzy, Jake ¿qué hacen aquí? — La voz de James la corta de pronto, ella ahora se ve más molesta, al igual que sus hermanos. Y, antes de que pueda responder a alguno de los dos escucho a un hombre gritar.

— ¡Miren, _es_ Isabella Swan!

— Demonios, los malditos paparazzi. ¿Cómo te pudieron seguir James? — Mi rostro se enfoca en unos atónitos y asustados Jasper y Rosalie. No puedo quitarles esto, no ha ellos.

— ¡CORRAN! ¡No se dejen fotografiar! —Grita Jake, todos incluidos los Cullen corremos por las calles huyendo de ellos.

— ¿Dónde está Amun?

— ¡Lo envíe a casa con los chicos! — Maldito, James. ¿Qué rayos ve Vicky en él?

 _—_ _¿Por qué corremos?_ —grita una Alice aún molesta.

— No queremos estar en la próxima portada de _Vogue,_ o algún maldito diario— responde Jacob.

— ¡Jasper préstame su móvil! — Él me lo entrega sin dudar. Marco el número de Seth.

— Has vuelto a las andadas Swan —responde riendo—. Estoy esperándoles.

Eso es todo lo que dice Seth, entonces las luces de un auto se encienden, sonrío cuando comprendo que siempre nos siguió. Me detengo cuando un plan se forma en mi cabeza.

— ¡Jacob! ¡Qué todos suban al auto! ¡James y yo nos encargamos! —Jake asiente y corre rápidamente con Jasper y Rose a sus espaldas, los Cullen le siguen un poco más lento viéndome confundidos al igual que James. Los paparazzi intentan tomar fotos de ellos mientras que corren al auto.

— ¿Qué demonios Is…? —La pregunta de James se ve cortada por mis labios sobre los suyos. Él comprende rápidamente y responde a mi beso. Siento las luces en mi rostro y escucho los sonidos de las cámaras. Entonces, Embry, el guardaespaldas de Jacob nos abre la puerta de la limosina y nos avienta dentro de ella.

Afuera las cámaras siguen sonando, aun más cuando Seth acelera el auto.

— ¡Ustedes sí qué saben de qué hablar! — exclama Jacob riendo. Desde el otro extremo de la limosina los Cullen nos siguen viendo confundidos; mientras espero a que salgan de su estupor me dedico a limpiar los restos del ADN de James de mi boca.

— ¡Joder! —Miro a James confundida— La última vez que hicimos esto fue N.Y para salvar a Ren de la prensa. Tendremos que repetirlo más seguido.

— Ni lo sueñes —respondo cortante—.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! —grita Alice molesta.

— ¡Esperamos una explicación Isabella! Si es qué realmente te llamas así —Habla por primera vez Edward.

— La respetas idi…

— Tranquilo, James —Tomo su mano evitando que inicie una pelea, Edward me ve por un segundo, sus ojos lucen heridos— Lo siento Alice. No quería que se enteraran de ésta manera… —Veo a los ojos a Rose y Jasper, ellos tenían razón. Debíamos de haberles dicho la verdad antes, o al menos ellos a Alice y Emmett.

— ¿Al menos tenías pensado decirnos quién eras realmente alguna vez?

— Alice…—murmuro, siento mi garganta cerrarse.

— Nos mentiste. Me mentiste. Se suponía que somos amigas…éramos amigas.

Mi garganta termina por cerrarse —No eres nadie, mi familia y yo te dejamos entrar a nuestra vida…formar parte de ella…No eres nadie.

— ¡Basta Alice! —Grito molesta mientras veo, veo a mis amigos en busca de ayuda.

Emmett sigue mi mirada — ¿Ustedes lo sabían? — pregunta herido a Rose, ya me parecía raro que no hubiera hablado todo este tiempo.

Y, antes de que pueda mentir para salvarles Rosalie dice la verdad.

Ella y Jasper lo hacen.

Confiesan quiénes somos realmente. Alice y Emmett se niegan a perdonarles e incluso terminan con ellos, pero no todo termina ahí, Jasper y Rosalie me culpan de todo, me acusan de haberlos traicionado, a ellos y su amistad. A mí lado contengo a James todo el tiempo, impido que salga en mi defensa mientras que él y Jacob ven completamente molestos a los Cullen y mis 'amigos'. Evito que alguno de los dos interfiera.

— ¿Han terminado? —Mi voz suena como la de una extraña, soy incapaz de reconocerla.

— ¿Necesitas escuchar más Isabella? —pregunta Jasper cortante.

Antes de que pueda decir algo Rosalie añade —: Eres una perra egoísta. Sólo pensando siempre en ti, y nosotros por lástima estúpidamente te apoyábamos por miedo a que te deprimieras por la soledad y te suicidarás al saber la verdad de tu madre.

— ¿Qué verdad? —pregunta Jake antes de que lo haga.

— La verdad Jacob Black. Qué René siempre se fingió enferma, que lo que realmente hizo fue abandonarla, a ella y a Charlie.

Ella miente lo sé. Yo fui al funeral de mi madre, la lloré y la enterré. Esto ha sido un golpe bajo y ella lo sabe cuándo se tapa la boca. Es algo que no quería decir pero lo ha dicho, Jasper a su lado la ve molesta, los Cullen sorprendidos al igual que mi primo y James.

Todos esperan mi reacción, pero ya he tenido suficiente. Contengo mis emociones como en años no lo hacía y respiro tranquilamente mientras aprieto el botón del comunicador.

— Seth, detente —siento la limosina parar y sin soltar el botón le dejo saber a Seth nuestros nuevos planes—. Jake, ¿Son tus hombres los de la SUV negra?

— Son tuyos mientras los necesites —responde antes de marcar el número de su jefe de seguridad.

— Gracias —respondo antes de hablar de nuevo con mi guardaespaldas—: Seth, lleva a los señores a dónde lo deseen. Yo volveré a Trinity. Debo arreglar unos asuntos —Miento con descaro, como en años no lo había hecho.

— Seño…

— Es todo Seth. —Corto la comunicación antes de que pueda decir algo más.

James abre la puerta, tomo la mano que me ofrece.

— Izzy… —La voz de Rosalie se rompe al hablar.

Sonrío como lo hace Charlie antes de girarme—: Es Isabela para ti. ¿O necesitas una mejor explicación Lie?

— En seguida voy J, adelántate — Él avanza contra su voluntad, cuando está lo suficientemente lejos para escuchar me dirijo a Jacob —: Jake, explica a los Cullen lo que quieran saber por favor, y si así lo deseas la fiesta seguirá dónde Ren. —terminó con una sonrisa como sí nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Veo la limosina alejarse y la SUV acercarse cuando subo James me abraza, lo acepto gustosa.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Sus manos trazan suaves círculos en mi cuello, suspiro antes de responder —: He tenido suficiente, ya no James. Ahora todo pasa de mí.

Él asiente en comprensión.

— ¿A dónde señorita? —La voz del jefe de seguridad de Jake, un hombre afroamericano, me saca de mis pensamientos.

— A la quinta avenida, Tyler.

— Ahí no es Trinity… —Señala mi amigo cuando Tyler termina de subir el vidrio de la cabina.

— Lo sé James. Ahora vamos a ver a J. Jenkins.

James contiene el aire al reconocer el nombre; y, es que ahora es el momento de saber si Rosalie decía la verdad o mentía.

— ¿Le creíste?

— Ella no habla por hablar, así que si miente lo sabremos dentro de poco.

 ** _AÑOS SIN ESCRIBIR LO SÉ, ES POR ESO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES LARGO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y COMO LES HABÍA DICHO, SERÁ UN MINIFIC' POR LO CUAL NO CREO QUE PASE DE LOS 10 CAPITULOS._**

 ** _PERDÓN POR TENERLES ABANDONAD S! LES PROMETO QUE AHORA HABRÁ ESPECIALES._**

 ** _Atte: A._**

 ** _No olviden unirse a mi grupo de Fb:_** ** _FANFICS' AletwilighterForever._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Diciembre del 2006_**

 ** _Mi querido amigo, mamá ha estado mal._**

 ** _No sé qué pasa con ella, papá solo me dice que no debo molestarle, que debo dejarla descansar…; Cada vez que le veo luce cansada, está más pálida y duerme mucho. Quiero ayudarle, pero no sé cómo…_**

 ** _Lie y Jazzy dicen que se mejorara que debo de creer que todo va a estar bien…pero cada vez tengo más miedo de perderla como la prima Maggie que perdió a la tía Siohban cuando cayó enferma y nunca se recuperó. Me temo el perderla, ella es la única que me entiende, la única que me ha mostrado cómo es el mundo en el que vivimos. Ella me ha enseñado todo, así como a manejarlo._**

— ** _Del diario de Isabella Swan Dywer—_**

 ** _Septiembre del 2008._**

 ** _Querido amigo, sé que te he abandonado y ahora es tiempo de que vuelva a ti._**

 ** _¡Han pasado tantas cosas!_**

 ** _La última vez que hable contigo fue antes de la muerte de mamá, ahora ya han pasado tres años y aún no lo he podido superar, le extraño; además, papá actúa cada vez más raro, se concentra solamente en el trabajo. Mis amigos Lie y Jazzy se encuentran ahora pasando una temporada en familia en Irlanda, me han invitado…pero ya me canse de arruinarles la diversión con mi humor, así que pasare un año en Manhattan con Charlie, claro, él por negocios. Yo, solo por diversión._**

 ** _Puede que sea el momento de seguir el consejo de mi prima Maggie. Tal vez deba dejar de pensar y salir a divertirme…_**

 ** _Quizás sea momento de olvidar por un momento._**

 ** _—_** ** _Del diario de Isabella Swan—_**

* * *

 **Alice Pov.**

 **D** olor y traición.

Mi pecho se estrujaba con cada segundo que pasaba, ellos habían mentido.

Habían traicionado la confianza y amistad que mis hermanos y yo les habíamos dado.

— Rosalie…—el susurro de Jasper me saca de mi shock, giro mi rostro a ellos, la limosina se ha quedado en silencio, ahora todos le vemos de diferentes maneras al igual que Jacob que nos ve a todos molesto—.

Rosalie suspira, veo sus ojos humedecerse antes de que hable —: Lo sé Jasper. Acabo de crear a un monstruo.

— ¡Felicidades chicos! —Exclama Jacob de manera irónica— ¡Acaban de regresar a la vida la chica diecisiete que pasa de todo!

— Jake…

— No digas nada Rosalie, los dos sabemos que es así…Acaba de regresar la Isabella de Nueva…

— ¡Ya basta! — Sin poderme contener más los detengo— ¡Necesitamos explicaciones!

— Es verdad —dice Jacob de repente—. Hablaremos en un lugar más tranquilo. —Dice antes de presionar el mismo botón que…Bella —Seth, vamos al piso de Bella.

— Sí señor Black. Señor, ¿La señorita…?

— Está bien Seth, Embry y Tyler la cuidaran —Responde con un suspiro—. Ahora solo necesito que nos lleves a su piso y después te marches a descansar. Mañana volverá a ser todo como en Manhattan.

La comunicación se corta y la limosina avanza, veo los autos pasar hasta que finalmente llegamos al edificio de Bella. Ni Edward ni Emmett han dicho palabra en todo el camino, y siguen sin hacerlo, cuando bajamos veo como el auto negro se pierde en las calles.

Suspiro y me abrazo a Edward mientras seguimos a Jacob hasta el ascensor, Rosalie y Jasper siguen en silencio, todos estamos en silencio. Cuando llegamos al piso de Bella, Jacob usa una tarjeta de acceso y entramos. Hasta ese momento me veo lo blanco y negro que es su apartamento. Un escalofrío me recorre.

Nunca me había percatado de lo frío que era éste lugar.

— Siéntense por favor —todos obedecemos la voz de Jacob mientras nos sentamos en los mullidos sofás de piel negra—. ¿Por dónde quieren qué comience?

— El inicio estaría bien. —Responde Edward completamente serio.

Jacob suspira, y antes de que pueda comenzar a hablar, Jasper lo interrumpe. —Nosotros les explica…

— Ya escuchamos su versión —Le corta Emmett—. Ahora queremos oírla de él.

Jacob sonríe, pero no dice nada, solo vuelve a suspirar antes de hablar. —Su nombre completo es: Isabella Marie Swan Dywer. Izzy, o Bella como ustedes la llaman; es hija de Charles Swan, el mejor economista, abogado y el secretario de defensa de los Estados Unidos. —Abro mis ojos sin creerlo, nunca hubiera esperado eso— Y claro, como olvidar a su madre: Renée Dywer O'conell, la ex modelo y diseñadora de moda francesa y antigua psicóloga es su madre.

Renée, _la_ Renée era su madre.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente? —pregunto por primera vez viendo a Jasper.

— Yo te podría contes…

Jasper le corta —: No es necesario Jacob —murmura molesto—. Lo podemos hacer solos —Él suspira antes de seguir— "Somos Jasper Bartolomeo, y Rosalie Lilian Whitlock Hale. Los hijos de Ethan y Lilian Whitlock, el empresario y la diseñadora de moda".

— ¿Por qué nos mintieron? —Pregunta Edward hablando por primera vez— ¿Era realmente necesario?

Una extraña sonrisa aparece en los labios de Jasper antes de que responda —: Cuando llegamos aquí queríamos dejar de ser el _trío dinámico_ , así es como nos conocen en Europa y Nueva York, queríamos ser diferentes. No queríamos que nos conocieran por quienes somos, no por nuestra cuna.

"Cuando llegamos a Seattle huíamos del pasado, de la hipocresía" Suspira antes de seguir "De quiénes somos realmente, no queríamos eso aquí, no queríamos más falsedad, pensamos que hacíamos lo correcto, pero nos equivocamos porque les mentimos".

Le veo a los ojos y me permito perderme en ellos, quiero creer, pero… ¿Cómo saber sino me está mintiendo de nuevo?

— Miren —me giro a Jacob que sostiene un Ipad con varias fotografías, la entrega Edward—. Les presento la historia del trío dinámico.

Añade con una irónica sonrisa.

Edward pasa las fotos lentamente, podemos ver a dos chicas y un chico, es obvio que son ellos, pero lucen diferentes, el cabello de Rosalie y Jasper es de un rubio casi platinado y se encuentra completamente lacio, mientras que Bella tiene un color pelirrojo. Los tres sonríen a la cámara, puedo ver que es un artículo de revista.

 ** _Londres, Inglaterra._**

 ** _Junio 23, 2008_**

 ** _"_** ** _¡_** _El trío dinámico ataca de nuevo!_ _ **"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Y_** _, es qué nuestro famoso trío no se puede apartar de las cámaras ni un segundo sin deslumbrarlas, ésta noche en la celebración del cumpleaños de Charles Swan no fue el cumpleañero quién se lució, sino que lo fueron Lie, Jazz e Izzy Swan. Los ahijados e hija de nuestro hombre, pero claro, con un padre y padrino así, ¿quién no se luciría?_ _ **"**_

Edward sigue pasando diversos artículos, hasta que llega a uno más reciente, veo la fecha, 2009, pertenece a la semana que desaparecieron. En la foto aparecen dos chicas besando las mejillas de Jasper, son Rosalie y Bella, a pesar de lucir diferentes sé que son ellas. Junto a esa foto se encuentra una más con Jacob en ella, los cuatro abrazados sonriendo, pero de una manera completamente diferente a como habitualmente los conocemos. Es una sonrisa fría.

Emmett cambia la página en está ocasión, el siguiente link: _Under the starts_ se carga rápidamente, en él aparece Bella con la chica pelirroja del club, ambas visten ropa de coctel y sonríen a la cámara mientras sostienen una copa en alto.

Sin poderlo evitar leo la leyenda de la foto:

 ** _"_** ** _N_** _uestra querida Izzy Swan ha vuelto a la acción, y esta vez lo ha hecho con Vicky Hunter, ambas lucen realmente bien juntas mientras brindan por su amistad… ¿será acaso que Izzy y Vicky serán la siguiente portada en_ _Vanity Fair_ _? Sin duda esto es algo que la_ _société_ _parisienne_ _no aceptará, ya que Lie es nuestra favorita_ _ **"**_

— ¿Es dónde realmente ha estado estos días? —pregunta Edward mientras apunta la foto.

Rosalie y Jasper se ven y responden al unísono un simple: sí.

— Entiendo por qué mintió, pero ¿por qué ustedes no fueron con ella?

— Edward, ella no quería que perdiéramos la vida que teníamos con ustedes, pero ve: ¿De qué ha servido? —Responde Rosalie con amargura— Nosotros perdemos y ella ga…

— No te atrevas a decir que ella gana Rosalie —la corta Jacob—. Ella los alejo para no ponerlos en riesgo, y si lo hizo es porque los quiere. Sin embargo, lo que pasará con ella es lo que menos debería importar. Es su secreto, ustedes no se hubieran visto afectados de haber dicho la verdad.

"Ella les dijo innumerable de veces que contarán la verdad, y ustedes nunca lo hicieron por cobardes" Jasper y Rosalie le ven fijamente, pero en ningún momento se defienden "En cuanto a Is, el decir quién es realmente era su decisión esta noche no suya. Además..." Agrego de pronto: "El usar a su madre fue un golpe muy bajo".

— ¿Qué paso con su madre? — pregunta Emmett.

Antes de que alguien más responda lo hago yo —: René Swan falleció en 2005, hace seis años…—respondo en shock—…y Rose tú dijiste qué…

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Y no sabes cuánto lo siento! ¡Mentí porque estaba molesta! —responde ella llorando.

Edward se puso rápidamente de pie —: ¡Eso fue un golpe bajo! —grita mientras aprieta sus manos en puños.

— Los dos sabemos que la realidad era que ambos se iban a divorciar —Declara Jacob—, acordamos no decir nada. Después la enfermedad cayó en la tía René y todo quedó en el olvido.

A estas alturas Rosalie lloraba mientras Jasper la abrazaba intentando calmarla.

¿Qué había pasado con mi amiga y el amor de mi vida?

¿Quiénes eran estos extraños frente a mí?

— ¿Qué hacían esta noche en Trinity? —preguntó en un murmullo Jasper.

— Nos encontramos con los Romanov —Jasper enarcó una ceja, una pregunta silenciosa—. Los hermanos Romanov son: Demitri, el chico con el que Is bailaba, Renata, la chica rubia y James es el hombre al que Is besó para evitar que descubrieran sus nuevas identidades u obtuvieran fotos de ustedes.

— ¿Dónde los conocieron? —Pregunta esta vez Emmett— Es claro que ni ellos —apunta a Jasper y Rosalie— los conocían.

— Cuando Isa tenía diecisiete pasamos un año en Nueva York, ahí los conocimos e inmediatamente nos volvimos amigos.

— Qué rápido nos cambió —declaró Jasper con amargura.

Jacob rodó los ojos con exasperación e ignoró su comentario.

— ¿Hay algo más que deseen saber? —preguntó Jacob mientas tomaba su móvil y marcaba varios números.

— ¿Ella volverá a la vida que tenía antes de que supiéramos la verdad? —preguntó con temor de oír la respuesta.

— No lo sabemos —responde Jasper.

Reúno valor y fuerzas para hacer mi siguiente pregunta —: ¿Y ustedes?

— Sólo si nos quieren de regreso…—responde Rosalie en un murmullo mientras ve a Emmett.

— No será lo mismo —responde en un murmullo—.

— Tendríamos que comenzar de nuevo —agregó—, al menos entre nosotros. Podríamos empezar como amigos de nuevo…

Ambos asienten con una triste sonrisa.

— ¿Tyler dónde están? —Todos guardamos silencio mientras escuchábamos a Jacob hablar por teléfono— ¿Alguien consiguió fotos del resto de nuestros amigos? Bien, lo entiendo. Ahora dime, ¿Izzy sigue con James? Bien, estás a cargo de ella hasta que hagas cambio con Seth. — Jacob cuelga y se gira a nosotros antes de hablar —: Nadie les reconoció como Jazz o Lie Hale, siguen a salvo, además, no obtuvieron fotos claras debido a la oscuridad.

Jasper y Rosalie suspiran con alivio.

— ¿Y ella? —Pregunta Edward— ¿Cómo está Bel…Isabella? —se corrige rápidamente Edward, pobre de mi hermano, el de verdad está enamorado de ella.

Jacob le ve sorprendido pero, aun así, responde —: Bien, ahora están en el piso de Renata, imagino que pasará ahí la noche. Mañana tenemos que asistir a un almuerzo, pero en una semana habrá una carrera de caballos…; Podrían ir…; es mejor que el almuerzo, ella mañana lidiara con un Charlie furioso si es que no lo hace ya.

— ¿Por qué estará su padre furioso? — pregunto en esta ocasión.

Jasper es quién responde en esta ocasión —Les dio material a los paparazzi, se besó con el rubio para distraerlos de tomarnos fotos. Nuestras identidades siguen siendo seguras.

— Es lo menos que podía hacer —Bufa de nuevo molesta Rosalie.

— ¡Deja de pensar por un segundo en ti Rosalie! ¡Se supone que es tu amiga!

— ¡ _Era_! ¡Lo _era_ Edward! ¡Pensaba que estaba sufriendo al estar en ese mundo de nuevo, pero me equivoque! Es ahí a dónde pertenece.

— Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que dices Rosalie, ni de lo que hicimos esta noche. —murmura Jasper.

— Es tarde —dice Jacob de pronto—. Pueden pasar la noche aquí, o mi chofer los puede llevar a casa.

— Tomaremos un taxi, viejo —Responde Emmett, me pongo de pie y sigo a mis hermanos hasta el ascensor—.

— Gracias por ser honestos. —Digo antes de que la puerta se cierre.

— Alice…—me llama Edward.

Ni siquiera le dejo terminar cuando ya me he soltado a llorar. — Nos mintieron…no puedo creer que haya terminado con Jazzy….

— Tranquila duende —murmura Emmett contra mi cabello—, puede que sea temporal…necesitamos conocernos de nuevo.

Asiento simplemente y dejo que ambos me guíen hasta casa.

* * *

 **Bella Pov.**

 ** _—_** ** _¿C_** ómo lo tomaron? —pregunto a Jake mientras lo veo entrar a las caballerizas, ha pasado una semana desde aquella noche, desde entonces me había dedicado a recoger sola los pedazos de mi corazón al menos hasta que fuera capaz de volver.

Acaricio a Fury, mi adorado semental negro mientras el suspira y responde —: Siguen molestos, pero quién me sorprendió es Edward, él ya no lo está. Al menos no contigo. Is, ahora lo que quiero saber es, ¿cómo estás tú? Pensé que no vendrías…

Suspiro y cepillo una vez más el cabello de Fury mientras analizó con cuidado sus palabras antes de responder —: Estoy bien. No importa lo que hayan dicho, ya no.

Jake se sienta en un pequeño banco de madera mientras me ve detenidamente, sé lo que hace, me analiza. Determina si miento o no. — ¿Sabes? Lie admitió que lo que dijo era mentira, que solo quería lastimarte.

— Lo sé Jake, por eso me fui. Me cansé de escuchar.

— Eso lo entiendo Is. Y dime, ¿competirás? —pregunta de pronto cambiando el tema.

Enarco una ceja y veo mi atuendo, es perfecto para competencia, mi cabello se encuentra en una rebelde trenza, además de que sostengo mi casco entre mis manos y mi caballo está perfectamente ensillado. Jake ríe sin evitarlo y se disculpa a la vez —: Una pregunta realmente estúpida, lo siento. Suerte Izzy. —Añade por último besando mi frente y saliendo de la caballeriza.

— ¿Lista para perder Swan? —pregunta un James burlón.

Respondo con una sonrisa —: Ya veremos quién es el segundo lugar Romanov.

— Admiro tu pericia Swan, pero seré el ganador. — termina con un guiño mientras comienza a reír como loco y a sacar a Moon, su reciente adquisición: una hermosa yegua blanca.

Con decisión ambos salimos al punto de partida, hay varios invitados, esto a diferencia de los desayunos no es tan exclusivo, hay varios invitados. Busco entre la multitud encontrando rápidamente a mi padre, él ríe y aplaude, sonrió, han pasado años desde que lo vi así. A su lado están Ethan, Lilian y, por supuesto, los Vulturi, veo extrañada. Junto a Sulspicia y Aro están los Cullen.

Carlisle y Esme Cullen conversan alegremente con Aro y junto a ellos están sus hijos. Sin poderlo evitar busco entre la gente, tratando de encontrar a Jazz y Lie, pero ellos no están. Suspiró con derrota, debí de haberlo esperado, ahora los Cullen tenían curiosidad y por eso seguían a sus padres aquí.

— **_¡Corredores al punto de partida!_** — la voz de Jared, mi adorado primo y hermano de Jake, a través de los altavoces me regresa a la normalidad mientras comienza a presentarnos con nuestros caballos.

— **_¡En novena posición tenemos a Izzy Swan con Fury! ¡Hay que destacar que han pasado dos años desde la última vez que la vimos montar! ¿Aún sabes montar Izzy?_** — enarco una ceja cuando la cámara me apunta, y respondo como papá espera que lo haga.

— Dentro de poco lo averiguaras ** _Jared Black_** recalco su nombre con sorna.

Escucho al público reír.

Cuando la cámara me deja de apuntar giro a mi padre. Charlie Swan sonríe, y lo hace orgulloso. Sin poderlo evitar recuerdo sus palabras de esta mañana al verme a los ojos cuando le dije que quería correr de nuevo. _"Estoy orgulloso de ti, me alegra que hayas regresado, mis apuestas estarán siempre a tu favor, cariño."_ Si tan solo supiera lo que fue necesario para que regresara, pero a pesar de todo me alegraba que él siguiera creyendo en mí.

— **_¡Y junto a ella en la décima posición se encuentra James Romanov! Tal parece que será una competencia entretenida…_**

Jared continúa anunciando a los participantes hasta que termina con el vigésimo treceavo concursante. Finalmente comienzo a escuchar a Jared contar de manera recesiva, giró por última vez a dónde está papá le saludo y él manda un beso de regreso en respuesta, ahora a sus espaldas se encuentran Ren y Demitri apoyándome mientras que Vicky anima solamente a James.

— **_4_** —. Busco con la mirada a Jake hasta que lo encuentro sentado en silencio junto Edward.

— **_3_** —. Enarco una ceja, él se encoje de hombros sin dar importancia.

— **_2_** —.

— No le des importancia —giró al escuchar a James—. Recuerda quién eres, ya no eres Bella. Eres Izzy, has vuelto a ser ella.

Él tiene razón, soy Izzy, quién siempre he sido. — ¿Listo para perder? — pregunto con sorna.

— Eso lo veremos. —responde egocéntricamente.

— **_1_** — Cuando Jared dice uno y un disparo suena al aire las puertas de los caballos se abren y Fury comienza a correr.

Me olvido por completo de la multitud y el ruido y me sostengo a las riendas de Fury, no me suelto de él en ningún momento.

— Vamos amigo, tú puedes —susurro en su oído.

Él se para en sus traseros relinchando y demostrando que me ha entendido comienza a correr más rápido por la pista, brincamos todos los obstáculos sin fallar ni un segundo. Y así pasa el resto de la competencia, monto a Fury en más de una ocasión hasta que solo quedamos cinco participantes más, además de James y de mí

— ¿Lista para retirarte Izzy? —pregunta con su sonrisa lobuna.

— ¿Y perderme tu rostro cuando gane? Ni loca Jaimy…—agrego riendo.

Jared vuelve a contar y, en menos de un segundo, se escucha el disparo.

Fury corre por la pista, me pierdo por completo y dejo que el húmedo aire golpee mi rostro, y cuando menos lo espero detengo a Fury al cruzar la línea de meta, el relincha nuevo y se para en sus traseros celebrando el triunfo.

— **_¡Izzy Swan en primer lugar, James Romanov en segundo y Garrett O'Brian en tercero! ¡Parece que Isabella Swan se retiró para mejorar y volver a cerrar con broche de oro!_**

Después de recibir la medalla del primer lugar me encuentro secuestrada en compañía de James y Garrett por los paparazis una vez más, los tres sonreímos a la cámara como es costumbre y agradecemos.

Veo a Edward intentar acercarse, pero antes de que lo haga me intercepta uno de los meseros.

— Señorita, el Sr. Jenkins la llama —Olvido por completo a Edward y corro a responder el teléfono.

— Sí. —Contengo la respiración, mis manos tiemblan mientras sostengo el auricular en mi oído.

— Señorita Swan, he encontrado algo. Hay un registro de hace tres años en Nueva York, específicamente Manhattan a nombre de nuestro cliente, incluso antes de este hay uno de un año antes de Francia. Intente buscar más pero es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

— Gracias J —murmuró contra el teléfono, siento lágrimas en mis ojos y mi voz romperse cuando respondo—: Ahora solo quiero que desaparezcas, yo me encargo del resto.

— Sí señorita.

Cuelgo el teléfono y agradezco internamente el ya tener vacaciones en la universidad, eso significa que no habrá problemas con mis planes. Si la información que Jenkins encontró pertenece a mamá significa que ella está viva, pero también puede significar muchas cosas, y necesito respuestas. Necesito la verdad.

Suspiro, ahora solo debo desviar la atención de momento de obtener las respuestas que necesito.

Sin dudar marco el número de Vicky —: ¿Hola?

— Vicky, no digas que soy yo.

— Es de la revista…debo atender. —la escucho anunciar.

— Sabes V, he decidido escaparme con un sexy europeo y necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? —pregunta a través de la línea, casi puedo ver la sonrisa en sus labios.

— Como en los viejos tiempos, pero ahora necesito rastrear a alguien.

— Bien —responde comprendiendo de quién hablo y de por qué la necesito—. ¿A dónde vamos querida?

— A Paris y de ahí puede que a Londres. Ya sabes, siempre podemos encontrar en el camino algo de nuestro interés…—murmuro conociéndola.

— Ingleses, justo lo que me receto el doctor —responde con nuestro típico código— ahora mismo estoy viendo boletos, y vaya cosas. Estamos de suerte, un vuelo con destino Paris, Francia sale exactamente en tres horas. Me encargaré de Charlie.

— Perfecto. Por favor, no digas nada de esto. —respondo antes de colgar, estaba segura de que Vicky sería de gran ayuda allá, mientras que James podría cubrir Manhattan.

Salgó del lobby y regreso al salón dónde todos beben y conversan, Vicky se encuentra en la otra punta del salón, señala a Charlie con un discreto giro de cabeza, inmediatamente lo encuentro por su atuendo casual y sofisticado, conversa con Carlisle, Esme y los Vulturi, a sus espaldas se encuentran sus hijos, ignorándoles por completo doy rienda a mi plan. Avanzó hasta él, del otro lado ya se acerca Vicky.

— Buenas tardes —saludo cortésmente, Esme, Carlisle y los Vulturi no merecen una grosería por mi parte, ellos solo asienten mientras que sus hijos nos ven atentos—.

— Cariño, has estado magnifica —me felicita con una sonrisa.

— Gracias. Perdonen que les interrumpa, pero he venido a despedirme de papá, mi vuelo a Paris sale en un par de horas…

Charlie me ve comprendiendo, Vicky habló con él a tiempo.

— Oh, cariño. Te extrañaré, pero me alegro de que te distraigas y vuelvas a ser la misma que eras cuando tenías diecisiete…

— Charlie, ¡por favor! ¡Nuestro vue…!

Charlie corta con una sonrisa a Vicky antes de que ella siga —Vicky, Izzy y tú pasarán todo el tiempo que quieran en Paris, para cuando lleguen mi viejo apartamento estará listo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, me has devuelto a la Izzy alegre, a la que poza para fotos y ríe de todo.

Vicky da brinquitos en su lugar.

— ¿Te vas? — la voz de Edward me sorprende, giró a verle y sonrió como si aún fuéramos amigos.

Me limitó a sonreír y responder —: solo por una semana, después sigue Londres, o puede que Manhattan. Necesito reinventarme. — respondo cortésmente.

— ¡Papá! — Grita de repente Alice — Es la semana de la moda en Paris….y tú y mamá prometieron que iría y que Edward tendría que cuidarme.

Contengo mi respiración, esto no me puede estar pasando, veo a Vic, está en la misma situación que yo.

Entonces Charlie sonríe, esto no es bueno.

— ¿Por qué no se van los cuatro? —Pregunta Charlie de repente— ¡Hay suficientes habitaciones en el piso! ¿Qué dicen?

— ¿No habría problema Charlie?

— ¡Claro que no! —Responde de repente alegre— ¡Ahora mismo pediré dos boletos más! ¿Emmett qué hay de ti?

— Tengo pensado pasar mis vacaciones con Jacob —responde rápidamente. ¿Desde cuándo son tan buenos amigos?

— ¡Perfecto, arreglaré todo! ¡Vayan a empacar chicos! ¡Yo me encargaré del resto! — Declara mientras llama a uno de sus guardas espaldas y tanto Alice como Edward le siguen

— ¿Todo de acuerdo al plan, no? —pregunta Vicky de manera irónica.

— Todo de acuerdo al plan. —respondo aún en shock, no sabía cómo, pero encontraría la manera de cumplir mi objetivo en Paris. Y no permitiría que ni Edward ni Alice interfirieran en él.

¡SIGUIENTE capítulo Edward, Rosalie y Jasper pov, una semana antes del capítulo de hoy!

¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Enero del 2005_**

 ** _Mi estimado amigo, este año apenas comienza y no me puedo encontrar mejor._**

 ** _¡La despedida del 2004 fue fantástica!_**

 ** _Hemos pasado la navidad en Nice lejos de los Vulturi y todo lo que les rodea, es verdad que hace varios meses te conté que vivíamos en Volterra y que la estaba pasando genial con Alec, mi afortunadamente ex novio…¡Sigo sin creer que haya sido tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que él era un tonto!_**

 ** _En fin, como te decía, pasamos la navidad en Nice, papá "abandono" más bien dejo su móvil apagado por noche buena y navidad, desgraciadamente un día después ya se encontraba de regreso en la rutina, pensé que todo terminaría ahí, pero me sorprendí cuando mamá y yo paseamos por_** ** _Nice_** ** _, esta vez no fuimos de compras como solíamos hacerlo siempre, sino que paseamos, nos montamos incluso en una rueda de la fortuna además… ¡Comió un helado conmigo!_**

 ** _Pero, lo más raro fue que pesar de ello lucía triste, sus ojos ya no brillan como antes, o eso pensé mientras nos encontrábamos sentadas en un banquillo de Parc_** ** _Phoenix_** **** ** _saboreando un par de barquillos de fresa, un hombre posiblemente de la misma edad de mamá se acercó a nosotras, ella fue amable como siempre lo era con todos sus admiradores cuando la reconocían como Renée Swan la dueña del emporio RS, o también por haber modelado desde los quince años, lo que ellos no sabían era que ella antes era Renée Dywer, una gran psicóloga y madre._**

 ** _El hombre, como era habitual se acercó a ella, mamá sonrió y tomo un sobre que le ofreció, ella a cambio tomó una pluma de su último bolso de la colección de Coach garabateo unas cuantas palabras en un trozo de papel y se lo entrego, tenía escrito Raphil en él. Fue algo raro, cuando le pregunté ella me pidió que no le contará nada a papá, no quería qué él se pusiera celoso por un simple admirador con una carta._**

 ** _Después de eso llegamos a casa, y como ya te puedes imaginar cenamos juntas y fuimos a dormir, o bueno, mamá fue. Sé que está mal, pero husmé el sobre que el hombre del sombrero le dio, tenía una linda tarjeta que decía Je t'aime._**

 ** _Sonreí, era otro fan sin duda, cuando crezca quiero ser igual de famosa que ella y que a gente me reconozca._**

 ** _Del diario de Isabella Swan Dywer_**

 **Bella Pov.**

Nunca había tenido un vuelo tan agotador, después de que Charlie invitará — _cortésmente_ — a los Cullen a unirse a nosotras habíamos tenido grandes problemas para evitarles. En más de una ocasión Edward y Alice habían intento hablar conmigo, afortunadamente su insistencia se había visto cortada por Vicky, que con un — _nada educado—_ gesto les había detenido por completo; para cuando bajamos del avión ya nos esperaba afortunadamente Peter, el chofer de confianza de Charlie, él nos guio amablemente a través de la multitud hasta que conseguimos montar al auto que había traído para recogernos.

Una limosina.

Vaya novedad.

El viaje hasta el loft, en el cual solía vivir con Charlie, duró alrededor de una hora, para cuando llegamos afortunadamente apenas amanecía, eso significaba que pronto podría salir a investigar la información que J. Jenkins me había proporcionado.

— ¡Por fin! Necesito una ducha y comida real —exclamó Vicky al entrar al piso, justo antes de tumbarse en el sofá, no era la primera vez que estaba aquí.

Observe de reojo a Alice y Edward analizar con detalle cada parte del lugar, no había mucho que ver. Todo era blanco y negro, igual que mi apartamento en Seattle, sólo que este era un poco — _por no decir mucho más_ — grande.

Suspiré antes de dirigirme a ellos, ya no podía retrasar el hablarles —: Sus habitaciones son las dos últimas, están al final del pasillo, usarán las de Rosalie y Jasper. Vicky, la tuya sigue siendo la misma.

Ella sonrió antes de responder—: ¡Fantástico! Tomaré un baño y luego dormiré dignamente— Me retiro a mis aposentos, nos veremos en una hora más decente.

Sonreí ante la ridícula reverencia que hizo antes de retirarse, el tenerla aquí haría todo más fácil, o al menos eso esperaba.

— Bella —la voz de Alice me devolvió a la realidad, por un segundo me había olvidado de los Cullen—. ¿Podríamos hablar después?

— No hay nada que hablar, Alice —sentí mis labios tensarse—. Ya se ha dicho todo, además, ¿cómo saber si es verdad o mentira lo que digo? —Cité sus palabras.

— ¿No podemos empezar de nuevo? —preguntó en esta ocasión Edward, su voz pareció atorarse en las últimas palabras.

Suspiré antes de responder, no podía simplemente olvidar —: No puedo prometer nada.

Les vi asentir antes de que ambos se marcharán, en la misma dirección que se había ido Vicky, a sus habitaciones. Finalmente, olvidándome de los Cullen fui a saludar a Marie, el ama de llaves, cocinera y mejor nana que puede existir, cuando entré a la cocina me topé con una nota en el frigorífico.

— Espero que estén bien…—murmuré. Marie había tenido una emergencia familiar y se había marchado a Lyon a ver a su familia, bueno, tendría que esperar para que ella volviera.

Bueno, cada quién cocinaría, sería digno de ver a los Cullen hacerlo, pero bueno, eso tendría que esperar. Mis ojos se posaron en el reloj del microondas, eran apenas las siete menos quince. Podría tomar un baño y salir inmediatamente a comenzar mi búsqueda, antes de que los Cullen arruinarán mis planes ofreciendo acompañarme, o podría esperar una hora más prudente corriendo riesgos.

Definitivamente necesitaba tomar un baño y marcharme lo más pronto posible, pero antes de hacerlo tome un trozo de papel de uno de los cajones de la cocina y deje una nota a los Cullen y Vicky.

— _Pueden tomar lo que gusten, siéntanse como en casa, la nevera es suya_ — _I._

Mi cuarto lucía igual, ni Charlie ni Marie habían movido cosas, afortunadamente todo seguía en su lugar, con un suspiró abrí mi maleta y saque la ropa que usaría, si visitaría la lista de lugares de Jenkins necesitaba al menos mezclarme, tomé un vestido veranero color camel con detalles rojos, en compañía un par de stilettos rojos. Aunque odiara el tener que usar zapatos altos debía mezclarme, además, nadie rechazaría a alguien vestida de Channel.

Mi baño duró más de lo planeado, cuando finalmente estuve lista para partir eran las ocho menos veinte, tendría suerte si los Cullen no me escuchaban salir. Caminé con cuidado por el piso, intentando no llamar la atención con el sonido de mis stilettos, hasta que finalmente lo conseguí.

Respire tranquila cuando el cálido aire del XVIII distrito de Paris golpeó mi rostro, tomo una bocanada de aire y me preparo para comenzar mi búsqueda, tomo de mi pequeño bolso de mano el papel dónde escribí las direcciones de los lugares que visito supuestamente mamá, camino hasta la calle de enfrente y tomo un taxi.

— ¿A dónde señorita? —pregunta un hombre de mediana edad, sus ojos se reflejan en el retrovisor mientras espera mi respuesta.

— Hôtel Le Bristol —respondo en un francés casi tan perfecto como el de él; El chofer asiente en silencio y comienza a manejar.

Hacemos cerca de treinta minutos hasta Le Bristol, las calles se encontraban con un tráfico terrible, pago al chofer y entro con decisión al recinto, las enormes puertas de cristal soplado me dan la bienvenida, saludo al botones con un cálido asentimiento de cabeza.

— Buenas días —saludo en un perfecto francés al recepcionista, él pobre chico me ve de pies a cabeza antes de sonrojarse.

— Buenos días señorita, ¿desea una habitación? — Esto sería más fácil de lo que había pensado.

Entorno una inocente pero coqueta sonrisa al chico, él se vuelve a sonrojar—: Mi nombre es Arielle Amaury, ¿sabes? Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a encontrar a alguien…—un ligero puchero se forma en mis labios al formar las últimas palabras.

— No sé…no sé si pueda —responde de repente alerta.

Mierda, sería más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Suspiro dramáticamente antes de volver a hablar —: Mi…mi mamá…ella creo que engaña a papá —miento al borde del llanto—…quiero saber si…si ella ha estado aquí con alguien más.

Él me ve con comprensión antes de asentir con un suspiro —: ¿Qué fechas ocupas?

— Gracias, de verdad. Hace dos años en Diciembre. —respondo apresurada.

Le veo teclear rápidamente en su ordenador —: ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?

— Renée Dywer.

Contengo mis deseos de morder mis uñas mientras el teclea y hace unos cuantos clics.

— Hay una Renée Dywer, estuvo aquí por tres semanas, del día 07 al 28 de diciembre del 2009, pago por una suite sencilla.

— Gra…gracias.

Mi respuesta es entre cortada, no me lo puedo creer. Ella ha estado viva todo este tiempo, dejo el hotel después de escuchar las palabras del recepcionista, ella siempre ha estado viva, nunca estuvo enferma…pero ¿Cómo pudo ser tan buena mentirosa?

¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Por qué fingir su muerte?

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que deje el piso, lo único que sé es que el sol ya se ha puesto para cuando llego al Parc Georges Brassens, he dado vueltas por horas y siento el dolor en mis pies, me siento en una de las pequeñas bancas y dejo que el sol bañe mi rostro mientras veo a varios niños jugar en la fuente, sus padres les persiguen mientras ríen, es exactamente de la misma manera que mamá y papá solían hacerlo conmigo.

Recuerdo jugar atrapadas con ellos, me perseguían hasta que me atrapaban, sino lo conseguían me ganaba una recompensa de Berthillon, una heladería y salón de té ubicada entre la Rue des Deux Ronts y la Rue Saint-Louis en l'île un lugar cercano a Notre Dame.

— ¿Qué pasa Vicky? —respondo cuando entra su segunda llamada.

— ¿Dónde mierdas estas Izzy? Son las siete menos veinte de la tarde. Has estado fuera todo el día, estoy preocupada.

— Fui a…al hotel dónde estuvo mamá —respondo conteniendo las lágrimas— Vic, hay una mujer registrada con su nombre.

— Escucha Is, puede ser otra Renée. Chica estamos en Paris, el lugar donde abundan las Renées. ¿Acaso no recuerdas a René Quinton? Aquel fisiólogo y naturista francés... Is…vuelve a casa, aquí podremos hablar mejor.

Un intento de sonrisa se forma en mis labios —: Vicky, René Quinton murió en 1925…en cuanto al registro del hotel…puede que tengas razón…puede ser alguien más —miento, algo me decía que era ella, qué realmente nunca murió.

— ¿Dónde estás? Puedo pasar a buscarte.

— Estaré en casa en una hora —respondo antes de colgar.

No estaba lista para enfrentarla, aún no.

….

Son cerca de las nueve menos veinte cuando llego al piso, Alice y Edward se encuentran viendo la televisión, Vicky lee el último número de Vanity Fair, se pone en pie en cuanto me ve. Su ceño se frunce, me conoce demasiado bien para saber que he retocado mi maquillaje antes de llegar, así como para saber que las bolsas de Dior, Valentino, Versace y Channel son solo una portada para los Cullen.

— Maldición Izzy, ¿qué has hecho?

Enarcó una ceja como si nuestra conversación telefónica nunca hubiera sucedido —: Estaba aburrida así que fui de compras —me encojo de hombros restándole importancia—.

— Y no me llevaste…eres una perra total. Eso te costará la bolsa de Channel.

Río como normalmente lo haría, dejo las bolsas en los sofás y me dirijo a la cocina por algo de comer, maldición, no me había percatado de que tenía hambre hasta después de tomar un par de macarrones y jugo del frigorífico.

— ¿Y qué han hecho hasta ahora? —Me giró a los Cullen que me ven sorprendidos, Alice con curiosidad, y Edward de una manera que no soy capaz de identificar.

— ¿No es obvio? —Vicky apunta su pijama de rombos— Bien, mañana será un nuevo día. Iremos al mercado, muero por un queso.

Sí, Vic siempre ha sido una adicta a los quesos malolientes franceses.

— ¿Y ustedes? —Doy una mordida más a mi macarrón, rayos, son deliciosos.

Alice da un fuerte suspiro, la veo expectante, esperando a que hable —: Mi hermano y yo optamos por venir aquí Isabella fue porque queremos conocerte, a la verdadera. No a la de Seattle —enarco una ceja—. Queríamos pasar un tiempo y conocerte, por favor.

Suspiró y tiro las sobras mi macarrón al bote de basura, Alice había terminado por empeorar mi humor —: Alice, comprendo que sigan molestos, pero deben de entender que si quieren conocer a la verdadera yo, como dices —suspiro— deberán estar listos para entrar a mi mundo. Ya jugué una vez a ser una chica más y no funcionó —puntualice—, ya no lo haré más.

"Lamento si no les gusta con lo que se topen en un futuro, pero esta vez se terminó la Isabella que ustedes conocieron, seré quién siempre he sido".

En cuanto termino de hablar camino directamente a mi cuarto, ya he tenido suficiente emociones por un día, no necesitaba más, al menos no por hoy.

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

— Hora de levantarse Isabella Swan —gimo cuando Vicky se deja caer en mi cama—. Es hora de que vayamos a desayunar, sé que ayer solo comiste macarrones.

— ¿Cómo lo sa…?

— ¿Cómo lo sé? Sencillo. No te has dado cuenta pero solo lo haces cuando estás deprimida o cuando no has comido nada en todo el día. —Suspiró cuando termina de hablar, ¿quién lo diría? En menos de dos años me conoce mejor que Rosalie y Jasper.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— No. Aún no estoy lista.

— De acuerdo, estaré ahí para cuando lo estés. Ahora cámbiate. Iremos a Kozy, le diré a Marlon que tomaremos el mercedes, ¿llevamos a los Cullen? ¿O simplemente huimos?

Lanzó mi brazo a mis ojos y suspiro, ahora no había manera de que me pudiera alejar de ellos, no sería tan fácil al vivir literalmente en la misma casa.

— Solo diles, iré en cuanto tome una ducha.

Culmino con un suspiro.

 **Rosalie Pov**

 ** _Una semana antes…_**

— Creí que era nuestra amiga, Jazz.

Jasper se inclina en el sofá y ve al techo sin decir palabra alguna, le veo molesta. Isabella, quién era más que nuestra amiga nos había traicionado exponiéndonos por completo, nos había cambiado por las personas que conoció en una simple aventura, los escogió a ellos antes que a nosotros, su familia.

— ¿No dirás nada? —No me contengo más y hablo por fin.

Él me ve directo a los ojos, su ceño se frunce mientras lo hace, parece leer mi mente por unos segundos.

— Ella nunca nos traiciono Rosalie.

Le miro indignada.

¿Cómo es posible qué la defienda?

— Lo lamento Rosalie, pero nunca lo hizo. Lo sabes. Se arriesgó a la furia de Charlie en cuanto a los escándalos cuando besó al rubio para evitar que nos descubrieran. Intento protegernos en el club, cuando Alice la reconoció ya era demasiado tarde. Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca no he terminado…—dice de repente cortándome—…Ella nunca me pidió que le mintiera a Alice, y tampoco a ti con Emmett. Fue nuestra decisión.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a defenderla? ¡Ella nos usó para no sentirse sola! —Gritó molesta sin contenerme más.

Ella nos abandonó, nos cambió, engaño y traicionó.

— Lo hago porque en más de una ocasión ella nos insistió en revelar nuestras identidades a los Cullen. Sólo a ellos. Y como buenos cobardes que somos…—grita elevando sus manos al cielo, como si eso fuera a cambiar algo—…nunca lo hicimos. Bella nunca nos falló. Nosotros le fallamos a ella, le escondimos una verdad que debería de conocer desde hace años.

— Eso no tie…

— ¡Claro qué tiene que ver! ¡Y mucho Rosalie! —Sus ojos ven a piso derrotado— Antes de enfermar la tía Renée se iba a divorciar de Charlie. Nosotros les escuchamos hablar. Después del supuesto funeral nos enteremos que todo había sido una treta de ella para dejarlos; Y dime Rosalie, ¿qué hicimos? ¿Le contamos a Isabella o dejamos que se sumergiera en el dolor de la perdida por los últimos seis años? ¿Acaso no la dejamos marcharse sola a Nueva York y enfrentar todo el dolor por su cuenta mientras nos divertíamos de lo lindo en los bares de Irlanda?

Le vi fijamente —: Ella nos delato frente…

— No Rosalie, ella nunca nos delato, los Cullen se dieron cuenta de la realidad no somos mejores que nadie. En el tiempo que ella estuvo por su cuenta creció, esas personas por las que dices que nos cambió la hicieron crecer, eso es lo que nos falta a nosotros Rosalie, crecer, dejar de ser cobardes y enfrentarnos al mundo. Ella ya no teme a quedarse sola, pero dime hermana, ¿nosotros estamos listos para quedarnos sin nadie?

— Jasper… —añado en un suspiro— Lo único que quiero que veas es que nos traicionó.

Le veo suspirar y negar antes de volver hablar —: Esta noche nosotros rompimos nuestra promesa de no causarle más dolor con el asunto de Renée. Ahora estás molesta, y puede que esa sea la razón del por qué no lo ves, pero, hoy jugamos sucio. La herimos de una manera que nunca creí que fuera posible. Tú viste sus ojos, no era la misma chica que subió a la limosina, cuando salió de ella su mirada había cambiado, se tornó fr…

—…fría y calculadora… —completo, sintiendo por primera vez las cosas caer en su lugar.

Mierda.

Mi dolor me había segado por completo al pensar que ella había preferido a los otros antes que a Jazz o a mí, pensé que ya no nos necesitaba y al verme atemorizada reaccione con temor. Hui de la verdad, tome el camino fácil. La culpe de todo cuando reamente fue en primer lugar mi propio egoísmo el que causó las cosas con Emmett llegaran a tal extremo.

Jasper tenía razón. En más de una ocasión ella había intentado acabar con las mentiras, ella había huido de Paris buscando una vida normal como la que había conocido en el año que se alejó de nosotros. Necesitaba estar sola, vivir una vida fuera de lo que estaba acostumbrada a conocer, cuando Jasper y yo la habíamos decidido venir a Seattle con ella habíamos arruinado cualquier posibilidad de que fuera diferente, y ahora todo había caído sobre ella; los Cullen enterándose de la verdad, el engañar a los paparazis para que no nos descubrieran a Jazz y a mí, se había arriesgado para protegernos, y para cerrar con broche de oro la noche yo había cometido la estupidez del siglo con el tema de Renée.

Recordé sus ojos al bajar del auto y vernos por última vez, no medí las consecuencias de mis actos, y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias de mi imprudencia.

Maldición.

Había creado un monstruo.

 **Bella Pov:**

— Así qué, Izzy, ¿qué solían hacer cuando vivían aquí?

Tomo un sorbo de mi latte mientras analizo cuidadosamente las palabras de Alice, básicamente me está preguntando quién soy realmente, o al menos quién solía ser, claro, esto último ella no tiene que saberlo.

— Cuando estaba en el instituto con Rosalie y Jasper —pronunció sus nombres, y al hacerlo me percato de que el dolor en mi pecho se ha ido, me gustaría sentirme orgullosa de mí porque finalmente su recuerdo ha dejado de doler, sin embargo suprimo mi sonrisa al darme cuenta de que es posiblemente por el par de prozac que tomé antes de salir — solíamos salir de compras, darle algo de qué hablar a los paparazis, Lie y yo éramos el rostro de la société Parisienne cuando estábamos solas, sin embargo con Jazz éramos conocidos como **_"El trío dinámico"_** —comento recordando nuestro antiguo apodo—. Siempre dábamos de que hablar.

— ¿Eso era todo lo que hacían?

Me giró a Edward, quiero meditar mi respuesta pero no puedo hacerlo, mi mente tiene una extraña niebla en ella, maldición. El Prozac era realmente bueno, visitaría a Henry por más.

— Lo sé, era y sigue siendo una vida frívola, ¿qué te puedo decir? Cuando fui a los Estados Unidos buscaba dejar de ser Isabella, o más bien Izzy Swan la caprichosa hija de Charles Swan y convertirme en Bella Dywer, una estudiante de psicología más. No quería ser la chica del momento, ni la modelo, no quería nada.

"Pero ya ves lo que dicen ustedes los americanos Edward, puedes sacar a la chica de Kansas… ¿pero no a Kansas de la chica?" —Arrugó mi nariz con duda al decir lo último, ¿era la expresión correcta?

A mi lado Vicky se remueve incomoda en su asiento, maldita sea, ya era hora de que empezará a mover el culo y me ayudará.

— Y bien… ¿Les apetece recorrer un poco de Paris?

Rayos, algunas veces pienso que tenemos esa cosa de telepatía, lástima que funciona con efecto retardado e intenciones equivocadas. Alice comienza a saltar en su lugar, rio sin poderlo evitar, me recuerda al conejo blanco de _Alice in wonderland"_ Ella y su hermano, el cual hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que está más bueno que un tren me ven confundidos, Vicky por su parte me analiza.

Maldición, si me sigue viendo así pensará que uso drogas, créeme había aprendido la lección de no meterme con esa mierda cuando nos conocimos en Manhattan.

Me encojo de hombros y respondo dejando claro que no explicaré mi risa —: ¿Han estado antes aquí?

— Sí…hemos visto ya varias atracciones.

Me giro a Edward, me observa con un extraño cuidado, suspiro, tal parece que tendré que dejar el Prozac pronto —: Bueno, si fuera su primera visita sugeriría la Torre Eiffel, Louvre, la famosa tumba de un dictador mexicano, Porfirio Díaz, era su nombre…creo…pero bueno, ¿han estado alguna vez en las catacumbas? ¿El puente de los enamorados? ¿Notre-Dame? ¿O el muro de los _je t'aime"_?

Ambos niegan, me encojo de hombros.

— Bueno, podemos volver al piso a cambiarnos por ropa de excursión y partir.

Vicky me ve como si me hubiera vuelto loca —Oh no, ni hablar Swan. ¡Y una mierda que me meto a dónde hay cadáveres! —Se gira a los Cullen antes de hablar de nuevo— Yo iré a los Campos Elíseos, Avenue Montaigne y la Rue Royale. Y posiblemente el Carrousel du Louvre ¿Alice, Edward?

Alice no lo piensa ni un segundo —: Iré contigo, estoy también por la semana de la moda. ¿Edward? Podríamos visitar las galerías Lafayette…

— Iré contigo —Se gira a mí cuando responde, le veo sorprendida—. Quiero conocer más allá de Channel.

— Como quieras.

Me encojo de hombros en signo de aceptación, o más bien resignación.

Me giró a Vicky, cuando nuestras miradas se conectan sé que las dos pensamos lo mismo: Otro plan fallido. Esto sería más complicado de lo que esperaba.

Al menos me gustaría no estar tan drogada por el medicamente para quejarme un poco, vale, también tendría que esperar para ello.

…

— ¡Andando Edward! —Gritó a través de la puerta mientras analizo mi atuendo una vez más.

He optado por vestir mis converses blancos, un par de jeans rasgados, una blusa azul navy y claro, una simple pero chic, mascada gris con ligeros tonos blancos en mi cuello. Un outfit simple, pero con estilo.

— Lo lamento, no encontraba mi chaqueta — me giro al escuchar su voz, al igual que yo viste jeans, una camisa de manga larga azul, y una chaqueta gris con zapatos negros. —Vamos combinados.

Asiento simplemente aún sin podérmelo creer.

Suspiro y avanzo hasta la puerta, hago una ligera referencia y hablo —: Vamos.

Salgo del edificio con Edward caminando a mis espaldas, Marlon, el chofer de Charlie ya nos aguarda con una sonrisa, sonrió en respuesta, él había sido mi compañero de travesuras cuando era una niña, siempre me había cuidado, era como mi segundo padre.

— Podría tomar el auto señorita —Niego y sonrió mientras respondo, mi pronunciación suena un poco más ronca de lo que espero.

— No será necesario, el señor Cullen quiere un recorrido total.

 _—_ _D'accord_ _._

— ¿Cómo nos iremos?

Me giró a Edward y sonrió cuando Marlon nos abre la puerta trasera del mercedes, un par de horas antes había dejado a Vicky y Alice en los Campos Elíseos.

— Marlon nos dejará cerca _Du les catacombes_ y el resto caminaremos —respondo cuando ambos nos encontramos en el auto.

Edward asiente, y así, nos acabamos por sumir en un incómodo silencio. Al menos el viaje es más corto de lo que creí que sería, afortunadamente la rue Saint-jaques por lo que veinte minutos después nos encontramos en la entrada.

— ¿Usted me llamara?

Sonrió y niego —Tranquilo Marlon, puede que caminemos —respondo con un guiño.

Él se suelta a reír.

— ¿Esa es la fila? — me giro a la voz de Edward, asiento simplemente, le veo tragar. Es verdad que una gran cantidad de personas aguardaba para entrar, suerte que siempre tengo un plan bajo la manga.

— Tranquilo, no la haremos, sígueme.

Cuidando que nadie nos vea corro hasta la parte trasera del recinto, toco la pared con cuidado hasta que encuentro la entrada secreta que Joé, un antiguo compañero de instituto me había enseñado cuando huíamos de las clases.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Shh…—mando a callar a un Edward que me ve completamente sorprendido, contengo mi risa.

Edward me sigue sin mediar palabra, cuando finalmente sé que hemos atravesado comienzo a hablar —: El padre de un amigo del instituto tiene acciones aquí, un día nos saltamos las clases y aquí fue donde terminamos, esta zona está cerrada al público porque son pasadizos que nadie conoce, es fácil perderse.

Tomo una de las linternas que he traído, la otra se la entregó a Edward.

— Ilumina la pared —Edward hace lo que le digo mientras me dedico a sacar un rollo de hilo transparente de mi bolso.

— ¿No corremos riesgo?

Niego con una sonrisa, Edward me ve amarrar un extremo del hilo al hueso nasal de un cráneo, lo paso a través de este hasta hacer un nudo entre la mandíbula y él.

— Ahora sígueme.

Jaló a Edward a través de los cuerpos dejando el hilo como único método de salida.

— Esto es asombroso.

Asiento con una sonrisa al ser consciente de que él es capaz de verme.

— Nunca me imaginé que estaría aquí….

— ¿Quieres una foto? —le preguntó de pronto emocionada, no me puedo creer que estoy compartiendo esto con él.

— Sólo sí salimos ambos.

— Bien… —respondo sorprendiéndome de lo fácil que es el estar con él.

Él toma nuestros IPhone tomándonos así una Selfie, me sorprendo al ver que ambos sonreímos.

— ¿Qué dice aquí? — me giro al ver la placa que señala, no tenía ni idea de que habíamos llegado tan lejos.

— _Arrête! C´est ici L'empire de la mort…_ —Leo en francés— Détente. Es aquí el Imperio de la muerte… ¿Listo?

— Vamos — responde sorprendiéndome mientras toma mi mano y juntos avanzamos— No puedo creer que esté aquí contigo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Me tensó sin poderlo evitarlo, su agarre se intensifica en mi mano cuando intento sacarla.

Le escucho suspirar —: Después de lo sucedido en Seattle…creí que sería imposible ser al menos amigos.

— Ed…

— Escúchame Isabella, Izzy, Isa…—me cortó de pronto— No debí de haber reaccionado como lo hice. Lo sé, estuvo mal, no tenía nada que me lo permitiera, apenas comenzábamos a formar una delgada línea de amistad.

"Lamento mi actitud en el pasado, solo quiero intentar que seamos amigos, por favor. Quiero que empecemos desde cero, que no importe cuando creía que eras el monstruo del armario" Sonrío ante sus palabras "O cuando yo era el idiota…"

— Sigues siendo un idiota… —añado con una pequeña sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, sigo siendo un idiota —acepta con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Me puedes perdonar?

Suspiró, no estoy segura de poder continuar dónde lo dejamos, ve como lentamente sus rasgos comienzan a opacarse, y sorprendiéndome a mí misma respondo a la vez que aparto mi mano de él y la extiendo —: Isabella Swan.

Una sonrisa ilumina sus rasgos antes de imitar mi acción —: Edward Cullen.

— Edward —comienzo después de haber estado sumidos en un cómodo silencio—, no quiero que le mientas a Alice como yo lo hice con ustedes en el pasado, pero aún no estoy lista para seguir…prefiero ir despacio. Lo que pasó en Seattle aún no lo he dado por cerrado…acepte esto — nos a punto a ambos— porque creo que eres al que menos dañe y me daño, Alice es otra historia.

Edward me ve sorprendido, sin embargo asiente sin mediar palabra.

— ¿Algún día me contarás todo lo que está pasando? —Pregunta cuando finalmente nos encontramos por salir.

Suspiro, y medito mis palabras antes de responder—: Sí, pero aún no es el momento…Edward, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada…

— Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, dímelo. —Me corta sorprendiéndome una vez más.

— Vine a Paris por una razón, Vicky me acompaño para no dejarme sola…cuando tú y Alice decidieron venir…

—…cambiamos tus planes…—asiento solamente, el color cubre rápidamente mis mejillas.

— Alice y Jasper eran novios…

— Tienen mucho sin hablar —Me corta de nuevo, su declaración me sorprende por completo. —, desde ese día.

Tomo un fuerte suspiro y decido que es mejor decir todo — Necesito mantener a Alice lejos de mí, sé que no será fácil, o Vicky me ayudó, pero desearía que no estuviera sola.

— Te ayudaré — Su rápida aceptación me deja completamente sorprendida, nunca espere que lo hiciera y menos con esa rapidez.

— Gracias, de verdad —me lanzó a sus brazos sin poderme contener, él me regresa el brazo pegándome a su cuerpo.

— A cambió solo quiero que me permitas ir contigo…

Inmediatamente me aparto de él — Edward…

— Por favor, Isabella. Me encargaré de que Alice pase todo el tiempo con Vicky, ella no interferirá. No diré nada. Tienes mi palabra.

Le veo a los ojos buscando cualquier rastro de mentira, pero no lo hay, suspirando asiento, rogando no arrepentirme. Me giró a y abro la pequeña pared, con cuidado salgo, Edward me sigue; para cuando nos encontramos fuera cierro de nuevo la pared y caminamos a la calle, el sol se encuentra opacado por las nubes, compruebo la hora en mi móvil y me sorprendo al ver que son las cuatro menos diez, estuvimos cerca de cuatro horas dentro, dos más de lo que dura el típico recorrido.

— ¿Qué es lo siguiente en la lista, Isabella?

Hago una mueca ante la mención de mi nombre completo — Llámame como quieras, menos Isabella —ruego.

Él me ve sorprendido, sin embargo sonríe. —Haremos esto, yo ya no seré el Sr. Cullen —me sonrojo al recordar como lo llame frente a Marlon— y tú serás Bella exclusivamente para mí.

Asiento al no ser capaz de responder, he perdido mi voz. Él sonríe y no sé porque, pero siento que ese momento se ha significado más de lo que estoy dispuesta a aceptar.

 **¡Actualización! Lo sé, mil años después he tardado siglos en actualizar esta historia, sin embargo, no se desaminen, que quienes me conocen desde que empecé a escribir saben que siempre termino mis historias.**

 **Besos, A.**


End file.
